Misunderstandings
by TheMagicPanda12
Summary: This is a RC story, after loosing your mother at a young age, you vowed revenge, after becoming an assassin you made enemies and allies along the way, but one man changed your life, changed it completely. {Story complete}
1. Chapter 1

You dashed down the path leading from your targets house. Everything had gone smoothly, well until you realized it was an ambush from the MPs. Still, you still managed to kill the target, get what you needed and escape from the window. All before a mob of Mps began to chase you into the street. You hugged the cloak harder around you, you mentally sighed watching your breath wisp in front of you. iwhy did you have to work in this cold weather? Let alone this late…/i you were brought back into reality and out of your thoughts by yelling.

"Where the hell is she?!" "The brat vanished!" "Keep formation, we'll find her and drag her down." You smirked, they were panicking. You always managed to get away even if it was without you realizing it, sometimes you even thought if those idiots where stupid or blind. Either way you found it very amusing and had fun messing with them from time to time. Although this time you had to hurry and get back to 'HQ' before dawn broke, or you would be in trouble. Forcing yourself to run faster in the bitter cold you eventually dashed away from the scene.

"Yo! Finny I'm back." You opened the back door to your friend's pub, the smell of beer and wine welcomed you as well as the chiefs yummy cooking. Finnian turned from serving drinks smiling.

"Welcome back _. What took you so long?" You just sighed as he handed you a drink of water. Sub (A/N: Reader-chan is 14 so she can't drink….yet she is an assassin. Anime logic kids!)/Sub You sigh drinking the much needed water.

"Sorry Fin I don't feel like serving tonight…" You let out a tired yawn and drank the rest of the water.

"Don't worry I have Joe to serve, anyway the drunks will start coming in anyway so I don't want you near them." You let out a smile and nodded, thanking him for the drink and ran up to your room. You had lived with Finnian since you were 9 after your mother had died; you never knew who your father was apparently he was a thug although you never paid too much attention when it came to him. Finnian had found you after you clasped out back after you ran away seeing your mother killed and took you in. Since then you grew up to be an assassin when you were 11 to try and find a connection to the assassin who killed your mother, but to no avail you just kept killing for no reason well you did get money but you had a job at Finny's pub for that. You groaned opening your tattered door and flung yourself onto your bed, you couldn't even be bothered to take off your cloak. Although even half asleep already you opened your bedside draw and flung the targets bag inside, you didn't even know what was in it but your client told you not to look and just take it so that's just what you did. Now falling asleep you muttered a quick goodnight and fell asleep.

"_! _! Wake up!" You stirred from sleep not wanting to leave your borrow of softness, Lazily you waved a hand telling whoever it was to go away as you snuggled back to sleep. Thinking the person had gone and left you to peaceful dreams you rolled over but then,

"God, you're lazy." Suddenly the world tilted and spun around you. You shrieked as you hit the hard wooden floor, your (E/C) eyes shot open to glare at who ever had disturbed your wonderful sleep, let alone throw you to the floor. (Because Reader-chan loves sleep…)You opened your eyes to find Finnian looking over you,

"What the hell fin?!" You yelled at him. He had a small triumphant smirk on his face as he held out his hand for you to take,

"Well, the bar's about to open and not only your client is going to come in, I need someone to serve." You rubbed the back of your head awkwardly and smiled as you took it,

"Ok…but just 5 mo-" Before you could finish he shoved your uniform (Maid dress-ish thing, coz why not? Fan-serves, people) in your face and walked out the room.

"Work _, work." He shut the door behind him leaving you in your messy cramped room in a foul and tired mood.

"Work….work…." You grumbled getting undressed; you could already tell this was going to be a rubbish day for you, probably won't get a tip all day or something. You sighed, once you were dressed in the thing you despised most you grumbled down the creaky stair case to the kitchen casually tying your (H/C) hair into a ponytail as you went and grabbed a piece of toast Finnian seemed to had made for you, slightly burnt but not too bad.

"At least he made me breakfast…" You stuffed a bit in your mouth and looked around aimlessly. Bored you took the plate and sat at the bar until Finnian came downstairs in his bar tending suit he seemed to have done something different with his hair, it was sort of spiky yet smart.

"Oooo…sexy." You laughed as he rolled his eyes; he grabbed an apron and tied it around him. It had been forever since you had worked a full day at the bar, I mean you being an assassin and all, there was even a week you had to hide out all the way across town because you punched a MP in daylight. In your defence he tried hitting on you and to make you kiss him so he deserved it. You couldn't help but smirk at the memory,

"Right, guess we better open before there's a queue." His shoes clacked on the polished floor and you went to go put the plate back onto the kitchen, you could already hear the chatter of customers as they made their way to the bar stools and tables. Surprisingly Finnian's bar was quite busy, it was the only drink and dine pub for a couple of blocks. You made your way into the pub, not many people were there may be around 10 or 11 but all regular characters. A group of men waved you over,

"Hey! Long-time no see _, where have you been?" Only a few people knew you were an assassin but to these people you are just _ the waitress. You walked over to them smiling,

"I haven't been too well and Fin insisted I take it easy." You lied smiling as sweet as you could; you were quite the convincing liar. They laughed and nodded as you grabbed out your note pad,

"Finnian's quite a guy! He cares so much for you." You smiled. He was quite a guy you had to admit. Looking after some kid he barely knew for six years,

"So anyway what'll it be?" You asked as the men looked at the menu.

"The normal?" You asked, not wanting to waste too much time since you did have other customers as well as your client. They all nodded,

"You know how to please a guy." The man named Mark joked; you chuckled a little waving and walked off to get their order. You sighed, life was normal again. You swung open the door and got their food ready,

"Finally…" You breathed. Suddenly you noticed the bar had gone rather quiet, too quiet for your liking. Curious you peeked your head round the door, your eyes widened as you tried to contain a gasp, 'What were the survey corps doing here?!"


	2. Chapter 2

The two men walked into the bar, the awkward silence enveloping the room. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Coughing awkwardly the tall blond man walked up to Finnian, he glanced in your direction as you shot back behind the door and pretend to be busy. 'What if they recognize me? Do they know I work here? God, Calm down _ calm down…' They were survey corps, they won't be after you…or so you hoped. You tried to get a better view of who they were as one of them began to talk,

"Can we have a table for two please?" The blond spoke kindly obviously feeling out of place , you could see Finnian was worried about you as he side glanced towards you and gulped yet he kept his composure the best he could.

"Sure sir, we have a table by the window. You will be served shortly…" The blond nodded as him and his friend went to their table. You saw that Finnian come over to you as he shut the door casually. You sighed in relieve but now you just had to do your job. Finnian turned towards you with a scared yet serious face; you looked at him as his face softened.

"You…erm…want to serve them?" you looked away and thought about it…you finally sighed after a brief moment of deep thought and silence,

"Whatever….it's my job, I just won't talk to them for too long." He smiled weakly as you walked out the kitchen with one tables order leaving Finnian alone, 'Damn it…' He muttered under his breath.

You smiled happily as you carried the men's order on a tray. They cheered as you placed the beer on the table,

"Thanks _! Took you enough time" Mark joked sneaking a tip into your pocket, you smiled at him and the others.

"Thank you ver-"

"Oi! Brat! You want to serve us or something?!" You turned surprised by the outburst to one of the SC men from earlier, but now you saw their faces clearly….Corporal Levi and Captain Erwin?! You mentally facetabled, that's why Finnian was so scared. 'Well too late to back out now, go me!' Casually you walked up to the men and bowed your head,

"Sorry for all the commotion, I'm the only one serving the tables today." You looked at the two men, Erwin was smiling sweetly while Levi,

"Tch. That dude needs someone better at your job, your rubbish." You were taking a back a bit and frowned looking at his bangs, trying not to make eye contact.

"Excuse me?" You asked looking at the rather rude man. He rolled his eyes keeping that poker face he had worn since he had entered the bar.

"You heard me brat." You both glared at each other until Erwin intervened trying not to cause a fight.

"How about we order some food. That's what we came here for." He kept that stupid smile of his but you could tell it was fake; you were the queen of lying after all. Pulling back you wiped down your dress and took your note pad out your pocket and grabbed a pen from behind your ear. You sighed,

"What would you like?" You gestured towards the menus that the men were holding,

"Whatever. Get me vodka." You turned towards Levi for a second as he caught your gaze you quickly looked away. Erwin looked up and smiled,

"I'll just have a beer." You smiled again and wrote down the order, turning on your heel you said,

"Coming riiiight up." You somehow added a hint of sarcasm to it to annoy Levi, when you saw his eyebrow twitch you couldn't help but smirk.

"It better be!" He yelled after you, smiling you walked at a quicker pace.

* * *

You sighed watching your breath wisp in the air, today had been a long day and you just needed to catch a break. You stood in the alley behind the bar; you couldn't believe you had to put up with 'short stuff' all day and his 'demands'. He didn't even give you a tip, you growled,

"I hate that short stack…." You muttered under your breath, Lost in thought.

"You hate who?" You gasped looking at the end of the alley, that voice.

"You?" I asked to the figure that was at the end of the path. He seemed like he was smirking,

"Yes. Me, oh yeah thanks for the service today. It was rubbish."

"Haaa?~" You stood up right taking a couple of hesitant steps towards the man,

"Tch. Anyway, I didn't know an assassin could be a waitress, _?" He had a cocky tone to his voice, and to that you froze not just that he knew you were an assassin but…he knew your name. You could see your breath collect in front of you as you took a step back feeling as if your blood had frozen. You looked back up, he was gone. Shocked you tried to run in the direction he was but gave up you covered your face with one hand,

"Geez…" You muttered.

"Today was a rubbish day…"

* * *

It had been two weeks since the survey corps had come into Finnian's bar, it turned out your client had been ambushed two days later and leaked almost all the info about you for his life and since then you hadn't gone outside, Finnian knew nothing about this new information. You never thought Levi would know your name either; maybe he overheard your friends? No, he was on the other side of the room. You pondered that question all day…you jumped as the door opened,

"Hey, it's only me," It was Finnian…you relaxed a little as he brought up some lunch which consisted of a ham and lettuce sandwich and an apple. He sighed,

"You'll have to go out some time. What's got you so scared anyway? I've never seen you like this." He put a hand on your shoulder, his face full of concern. You looked away your mind jumbled with thoughts. 'Should I tell him? I mean I don't want him to worry any more than he has been…No. I can deal with this myself! I'm not kid anymore.'

"Nothing…just a little worried y'know since the survey corps and all." You lied, smiling a little as Finnian let out a sigh. He looked at you with nothing but worry etched on his face. He suddenly grabbed your chin to make you look him in the face, you gasped slightly as his blond bangs fell across his face.

"Tell me _. Please…"you gulped as you looked into his green eyes. You didn't want to lie to him or for him to worry and you didn't need him for a dad. You held the awkward silence for a while until he gave up and let you go,

"Sorry…I just…I worry." He looked away a slight blush on his cheeks. You shook your head and grabbed his arm. You looked at you a little shocked,

"No, I'm sorry. I don't want you to worry, but….they know…everything." Finnian's eyes widened as you continued to talk, looking down in shame.

"If I go outside…I'm scared. I don't want to get caught or to leave you." You shocked him even more when you hugged him tightly, tears falling from your eyes. This was a rare time you let your tough-self fail you. Finnian's eyes softened,

"_, I will never let them take you…" He hugged you back as you rested your chin on his shoulder.

"I don't care if they do. I just don't want you to get dragged into this…" This made him smile and pull back. Holding your shoulders and looking at your face,

"Even if they do _, I will be with you all the way." You smiled, tears still formed at the edge of your eyes.

"Thanks Fin…" Then you stood up from your bed and stretched. Finnian gave you a questionable look as you just smiled happily,

"If I'm gonna go down, I'm gonna go down kicking." You fist-pumped and mid-air as Finnian smiled and got up to.

"Your one in a million _."

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

The sun beat down onto your body as you walked down the market of Sina with your (H/C) hidden in a plain white bandana, you tried to blend in with the crowd as you went from stool to stool with your basket in hand, buying the items Finnian had asked you to get, as you looked down at the list trying you make out his rushed writing you were suddenly bumped on the shoulder; you turned to whoever it was.

"Hey. Watch it- I mean…sorry." You muttered and smiled at the unknown figure, suddenly they placed a firm hand on your shoulder and brought their mouth to your ear, you froze where you were feeling whoever it was breath on your ear,

"He's going to leak all your information…one day at a time." He whispered as you looked at the person in shock, they sounded like a guy and you could only just see their mouth which formed a smug smile, nothing else under the cloak that they wore.

"You're going to get cornered _. What're you going to do about it?" You felt your heart beat quicken and a lump form in your throat. Wind whipped past your H/C hair in the silence,

"W-who are you?" You managed to choke out, not trying to look to odd in the crowd. The man suddenly took your wrist, you let out a low growl warning whoever it was to stop and let go. Although the man just chuckled and dragged you off for a more 'Private' chat. You talked to the man for a while and he only told you he was 'A future client' and that your old client was slowly telling the Mps who you were and that now the situation was dire…you knew what you had to do, but did you have the guts to do it? Assonate your old client…the cloaked man gave you everything you needed, info on where they were holding him, number of guards, timetables, everything which made you wonder if you could trust him, or if it was just a trap to get you caught…

* * *

You had made your decision as you sat on your bed and fiddled with your cloak button as Finnian suddenly busted through the door making you look up as he grabbed your shoulders firmly.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he yelled as he gripped your shoulders tighter, you shrugged him off and crossed your arms on your chest looking at him with a bored expression.

"Making sure we don't get found out." You bluntly stated turning back and grabbing a small dagger that you slipped it into your pocket as well as a gold plated pistol that you placed into its holster on your left thigh.

"What're going to do _?" Finnian's voice was stern as he walked up behind you and stopped your hand as he grabbed your wrist. Sighing, you turned to face him.

"Kill that coward. What else." Neither one of you lost their gaze from the other, until Finnian nodded sheepishly and let you go but the same time saying,

"You better know what you're doing. I know I promised I wouldn't interfere with this sort of thing but the survey corps must know you'll try to kill him or something." You nodded, in full on assassin mode with your black skinny jeans, black leather jacket, knee high boots and dark green cloak. Along with everything you needed in terms of weaponry as well. You tied your H/C hair into a high pony tail and hugged Finnian, catching him off guard.

"I'll be back by midnight." You promised. Pulling back you looked at your watch, it was 7 pm so you had plenty of time. Or so you hoped, walking over to the edge of your window and you opened it fully letting the cool winter air hit your face. Taking one last look at Finnian you waved,

"See ya." You muttered and before he could reply you jumped. Feeling the wind rush past your face you hit the streets of Sina and began to run, looking back slightly you saw Finnian leaning over the edge of the window and yelling at you some kind of message. You just waved and dashed into the alleyway network, smiling.

'Time to roll.'

* * *

You tumbled through your pockets looking for the map that strange man had given you hours before, finding it you jumping up on a barrel as you got out a pencil and began to sketch yourself a messy route that hopefully won't get you caught. Once you were done you made sure you had drawn it correct and began to head north, towards the military police HQ. You had spent about an hour before hand coming up with a plan of action in your mind and how exactly you were going to pull this feat off, Sighing you looked up aimlessly.

"Am I really about to do this?" You looked up a little longer before shrugging the thought off as you looked around a corner, clear. You hadn't run into anyone all night, a couple of the guards were on duty but it easier for you to move around the alley ways more freely than usual. Then you saw the HQ coming up before you, the illuminated building possessing the only light in most the town. Sighing you broke into a dash, time to put your plan into action, you managed to sneak in knocking out the guards that got in your way.

You kept quiet until you reached the prison cells and walked in, your shoes clacking against the stone floor. The faint lighting given by the lamp cast your shadow around the room. You stopped hearing the rattling of chains and heavy breathing,

"Yo Micky, how have you been?" You asked sweetly, looking at the shocked man chained to the wall.

"H-how did-?!" Before he could continue any further you took out your gun and aimed towards his head, his eyes widened as he tried to back away into the cell.

"I really don't have time for this but why did you rat me out?" You asked emotionally as you locked the gun, the 'click' resonated around the room. The man shook his head like a child and tried to plead his case,

"Geez…._, I'm sorry but you don't know what these gu-" You fired; the sound rang throughout the room and probably further as the blood of your target spilt, quickly you looked away, you had to move quickly, you didn't question that someone hadn't of heard you. Taking one last look at your client's now limp and lifeless body and finally nodding in respect, you left.

Running out the now panicking building you dashed as fast as you could back down the alley way you had come previous, you couldn't go back to Finnian like this as you tried to think of a place to crash once the action had died down.

But half way down an alley you stopped, the feeling you had felt for a while now began to annoy you. The feeling of being watched . Ever since you left you hadn't doubted you wouldn't be followed, but the fact this person hadn't made a move yet intrigued you. Smirking you ran, knowing whoever it was wasn't running but in fact traveling using a 3DMG, then you dashed in between the smaller alleys hoping you lose your chaser. Your ears picked up the zip of wire; time seemed to stop as you slowly tried to turn around but before you had time to register anything else you collided into your pursuer sending you both flying through the air.

Groaning you slammed back first into a wall, falling to the muddy ground. Looking up you opened your E/C eyes slowly as you looked at whoever had hit you, Slowly your blurred vision cleared to make out a figure standing over you. Smirking you muttered…

"Levi…"


	4. Chapter 4

You groggily got up, using the wall for support and began you rub your lower back. On slightly shaky legs you silently cursed, it was a dead end alley and the man blocking your way was none other than Levi, humanity's strongest fighter against the titans. Gulping slightly you regained your composer as you kept your eyes locked on Levi's,

"You're going to come with me, no objections." You stood there dead panning at his order, clicking his tongue, obviously expecting you to want to fight, he walked up to you but as he came within a metre you went to throw a punch, your eyes widened as you felt it hit his jaw and your knuckles cracked on contact. 'You had managed to punch humanity's strongest?!' Looking back towards Levi you met his cold and unforgiving glare,

"Stupid brat." He growled, and harshly grabbing your wrists he kneed you in the gut, you chocked out a muffled cry as your legs were about to buckle he roughly pulled you by the hair to his eye level to stop you from falling.

"I said you're going to come with me." He said bluntly as you tried to struggle which caused him to only grip your hair harder, clicking your tongue you swung to kick him in the shin. You managed to hit him but he seemed unaffected, you tried not to look shocked as he only grunted in annoyance and in one swift movement he swung you over his shoulder and threw to the ground. Before you had time to even look up he slammed his foot into your stomach.

"Gah-!" You realized you never stood a chance against him in the first place, so why did you continue to fight? Because of your mother? Because of Finnian? Or maybe because you were just too god damn stubborn to give up? You growled as you struggled to get up as Levi sighed,

"You don't submit easily. Do you?" You chuckled wiping blood from your face and smirked,

"It's not that." You stated, Levi raised an eye bow and walked towards you,

"Well then?" He waited patiently for an answer and you tried to muster up some words in your scrambled brain,

"It's not that I don't give up. I just don't feel pain anymore…how do you expect me to kill all those people without giving a damn" You looked down in thought; your mind had become so misty that you didn't know what was real. Growling, Levi walked up to you and pinned you against the wall,

"Are you telling me you didn't give a damn while killing that man you called your friend?!" He yelled, still looking at you emotionally as you nodded emotionlessly. Roughly starting to choke you, you heard him yelling at you in anger,

"I don't care if you're half my age. Don't think I can't kill your sorry ass!" He yelled in your face as he punched you in the gut, making you cough and choke. You didn't reply, you just helplessly looked at the arm that was pinning your throat against the wall. Levi was growing impatient as he put more pressure on you, when you thought you were done for a voice interrupted the silence.

"Levi. I told you not to kill her." You could hear the voice of a man you knew almost as well as Levi, Erwin . Levi clicked his tongue and let you go as you slid along the wall, barely able to stand.

"Sorry." He said heartlessly to you as he grabbed your collar; you could hardly see him as your eyes blurred up but all you managed to mutter was,

"Damn you, Levi…" You saw him smirk before you fell unconscious.

* * *

Your eyes opened to a silent cell, looking from side to side your head hurt like hell as your temple throbbed in pain and you had no idea where you were. You struggled to get up as you realized, your hands were chained to the wall. Then you remembered what had happened to get you here, frowning.

' The survey corps got me…I'm probably going to be sentenced to death.' You sighed and looked towards the clacking of boots, slowly sitting up, you glared at the two men on the other side of your cell.

"Looking pretty helpless there, brat." You glared darkly as the short man as he mused over your pathetic form.

"Wait till I get my hands on you, short stack! Next time I'll be the one kicking you to the ground." You spat back at him, his eye brow twitched but Erwin put a hand on his shoulder. He smiled to you sweetly,

"_, we just want to ask you a few questions. We didn't come to hurt you." You snickered at his explanation as you covered your mouth to contain the laugh,

"You think I'm going to just answer your stupid questions?" You fell back onto the bed and covered your eyes with your arm,

"Go away." You stated bluntly, your dizziness had gotten too much for you as your vision began to blotch.

"No." You could tell Levi was shooting daggers at you as you sighed, you couldn't win against him so you knew you couldn't even try to win against them both. Heck you were chained to a wall for crying out loud!

"Alright…one question. Only one." You removed your arm and sat up, pulling on the chains slightly. You looked towards Erwin as his face went into a more serious feature as Levi lent against the wall, the lanterns slightly flickering at the man's movement.

"Why do you kill?" He asked no trace of emotion in his voice. You stared at him blankly as your eyes zoned out,

"W-why….do I kill?" You echoed the question as you kept your eyes locked on the blond man.

"Your 14 _ , you could be doing so much more with your life. So why this?" You didn't even know truly yourself why you kill; you used to hate blood and violence when you were a little. You would cry for hours even at the slightest cut, but now…it was the only thing keeping you sane. However long you thought about it only one logical thought came to mind,

"My…mother." Both man looked at you in confusion; Levi wandered up to the cell.

"Your mother?" You nodded, while your mind was elsewhere, but you continued to talk,

"She was killed, right in front of me when I was nine…and I couldn't do a thing, I was too scared. All I knew is that the person who killed my mother was an assassin hired by the underground." You looked back up, tears threatening to fall.

"There was so….so much blood. I swore to find them and kill them….this was the only way…" You shook your head as you threw the memory back into the depths of your heart. You sighed and covered your face,

"That's your question gone. You wanna kill me now?" You asked bluntly and stared daggers at Erwin, as he chuckled slightly,

"No, no." He said as you noticed Levi slowly turn towards him.

"What do you mean 'No.'" His façade slightly faltered at he failed to comprehend the answer much like you.

"I mean exactly what I said. _, how would you like to kill but to protect others?" Both you a Levi's eyes widened, well yours more than Levi's but still did.

"What are you doing Erwin?" Levi asked his voice gruff and harsh. However Erwin just smiled and turned back towards you.

"How would you like to join the Survey corps?"


	5. Chapter 5

Your E/C eyes widened as your mind whirled with thoughts and confusion, Erwin's proposal had you completely bewildered. You hung your head in thought; your H/C bangs covered your eyes,

'Me, in the survey corps?!' You looked back worryingly towards Erwin as he gave you a slight nod, as if asking for an answer. With an almost sad expression on your face you shook your head slowly and shrugged,

"I-I don't know…the survey corps a mean…" Still thinking of words you saw Erwin get up in the corner of your eye, you slowly looking up you followed his movement. As he was about to leave he turned back towards you,

"Think about it _, if you don't want to join you don't have to, but I think you'll understand where you'll end up if you don't." With that he left the room in silence, leaving you and Levi alone. You kept a silence for about 5 minutes until he clicked his tongue and walked over to the cell; you couldn't help but flinch as he gripped one of the bars.

"You better know what you're getting into, brat." With that he also left, your eyes followed him out the door where you could see a slight crack of sunlight, now you were alone and had the silence to think.

'What the hell am I doing?….The Survey corps, I'd have to fight titans and I just…' You let out a long and shaky sigh as you fell back, your head hitting the pillow. You'd really screwed up now…

* * *

**~3 weeks later~**

Erwin had seen you 2 days later after his visit and asked for your final opinion, whether you joined the SC or accepted death, now with your mind at a steady ease you stood before your commander, Erwin in his office holding the classic salute you usually give higher ups. You also wore your survey corps jacket, even though you were still a trainee. Erwin coughed slightly shifting in his seat, Levi standing by his side,

"Cadet _, you shall join the 104th trainee squad and after an 8 weeks trial then become a fully-fledged Survey corps member, after which you shall work under Levi's watch in his squad." Your salute slackened a little as you stared at him, and then it hit you,

"I have to work with him ?!"

"I have to work with her ?!"

Erwin couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the both of you now glaring at him, probably thinking about his demise. Regaining his composer he got up,

"Yes, I'm sure you shall get along to the best of your abilities but for now the Survey corps will have to embark on an expedition, so I have sorted out a training course until we return."

"If we return." Levi said bluntly, still staring daggers at you. Smiling slightly he pulled Levi's arm as a signal to leave,

"Please report to commander Shadis tomorrow morning at 7am. Tell him Erwin sent you" You gave him a shaky nod as you walked past him and Levi and out the room. Making sure you were far away you lent steadily on a wall,

'I really am screwed!'

* * *

'buzzzbuzzzbuzzzbuzzzbuzzzzbu-CRASH!'

You threw the alarm clock across the room as your eyes slowly opened, groaning you read the mangled clock on the floor, and it was six o'clock in the morning. In all recorded time, you had never had to get up so early before. Usually you slept till well into the afternoon when Finnian would wake you up for work and toss you out of bed.

On the subject of Finnian, you had sent him a letter once you got out of your cell telling him where you had been. He was probably freaking out until he got the letter; mind you he always seemed on edge about your job even if you were right by his side. But today you didn't have Finnian to wake you up, you had…

"Oi! Brat! Get up right now before I drag you out!" you had Levi…Erwin insisted you say with him since he was apparently closest (You knew he was lying) to the trainee dorms, You must admit you almost passed out when he told you, but now you didn't really care. Suddenly there was a bang as your door was flung open,

"I said wake up!" He yelled stomping into the room, you shrieked as he pulled the cover off you and flung it on the floor; you blushed like crazy as you flew out of bed,

"Tell me when you're going to come in!" You yelled at him; however he just clicked his tongue and looked away,

"Tch. J-just get ready. I don't want you in here any longer then I have to." He went over to your wardrobe and pulled out your uniform throwing it at you; barely catching it you put it on the bed. You sighed,

"Fine, fine…I'm going to go take a shower, get out." You walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. You looked at yourself in the mirror and questioned yourself,

'Did Levi just stutter?'

* * *

You walked down the dark morning streets, humming a song your mother used to sing to you when you were a child. It was twenty to seven (Levi kicked you out the moment you put your shoes on) as you yawned tiredly, you found the place you were told to go and looked towards the many dorms that lined the building. Sighing you supposed you should go in, reaching to opened the door you suddenly jumped,

"Did I give you orders to enter the main building cadet?!" You looked behind you to see a man, he was bald with some sort of beard, and you gave a salute.

"I'm sorry sir; I have been given orders to meet commander Shadis for training. Sir." The man raised an eyebrow and look closely at you,

"Hooo?! So you're that brat off the street then?" He asked almost yelling. You gave a shaky nod,

"Yes sir, but…may I ask how you know?" You looked up at him a bit worried as his face hardened again,

"I'm commander Shadis, you worthless brat!" He raised his voice again, then looking away you noticed cadets start to walk out of their dorms looking at you oddly. You felt your heart rate quicken with embarrassment as you squeezed your eyes shut and blabbed some kind of apology.

"I-I'm s-sorry sir. I was j-just told to head to your office." He suddenly put a hand on your head, you opened your eyes just a crack to see him looking striate at you, as if into your soul. Then he let out a frustrated sigh,

"Go to the girl's dorms, room 13, and don't worry Levi already brought your things." You broke you salute and bowed, but raised an eyebrow at how Levi got here before you, you just shrugged it off though.

"Thank you sir." He just nodded.

"Make sure you're at the training area by 10 for one on one training." You nodded and went towards the dorms; you instantly felt eyes on you as you pushed open the door. You were meted by both shocked and worried eyes as you waved awkwardly.

"Hi, I'm _ _. Nice to meet you"


	6. Chapter 6

Your long day of training was over, you bit into the apple in your hand; the past 9 hours had been pure, unchallenged hell! You had spent said hours trying to learn how to use a 3DMG and failed horribly. Not only you had hit your head countless times, you had also stacked it on a crate and face floored, giving yourself a terrible nose bleed.

You had decided that today had to be the worse day of your life (Especially since your instructor had given up on you and left when you hit your head for the 25th time and cursed as loud as a titan roar) , and now you sat alone, friendless in the corner of the canteen staring blankly at the chipped wood bench.

Cadets would stare at you as they walked past, probably since you were wearing a SC jacket but was just as bad as them. Looking up with tired eyes you glared a group sitting in the middle that were looking at you, one of them had blond hair and you realized out of all the others he was smiling at you, your eyes widened a little as a faint blush ran over your face as you looked away and took a harsh bite of your apple.

'For crying out loud _! You're an assassin, you could escape anytime you wanted; especially now since the SC were going out on an expedition and kill all the morons here!' You let out a low growl as you now stared at the wall, frowning. You just wanted to go back to Finnian, heck, you wanted to go back to those times with your mother but you knew that wouldn't happen. Then you heard a cough behind you, you turned to see the boy that was smiling at you before along with a brunette.

"What do you want?…" You muttered, not really in the mood to talk. You looked up at them with an annoyed look as the brown hair boy began to talk.

"Well, you looked a little lonely so we were wondering-"

"If you wanna eat with us?" The blond asked with a smile on his face. You looked down a little taken back, people had ignored you all day and dared not get in your way but now these two wanted you to sit with them.

"U-um…It's not that I'm lonely but I wouldn't mind if I had someone to sit with…" You looked away, a blush tinting your face.

'Geez _! When did you get so weak! You were an assassin a week ago! Grrr… You yelled at yourself on the inside as you took your plate and followed the two towards the table they had been sitting at, maybe this wasn't a good thing…you had denied yourself all friendship and feeling (Apart from Finnian…) ever since you became an assassin and swore to avenge your mother.

As you sat down next to the blond, you felt even more eyes on you than before, mostly the blond's friends. You just wanted to scream and run away, but of course you couldn't as you heard a guy speak up,

"Hey Armin, you really brought this loner over?" You looked up and stared daggers at the man; he had two tone hair and sort of looked like a horse to you. Your eyebrow twitched,

"E-excuse me?" You asked a little more angrily then you intended. He just laughed and continued,

"You've only been here one day and do you know how many people hate you? You act like some brooding spoilt brat." You defiantly wanted to punch this guy in the face now as you balled your fists, but you soon stopped yourself,

"Geez, sorry if I don't seem like a happy-go-luckily person to you, but I can't help it." He suddenly flicked you on the forehead, making you see red and glared at him as if it would make his head blow up and balled both your fists tightly. He gulped a little as he realized that was a bad thing to do, and now the whole group of cadets were looking at you as if you were a ticking time bomb, then someone else spoke up.

"H-hey Jean. Leave her alone, you don't know what she's been through." It was a guy with black hair and freckles, you sighed as your faced softened.

"Nah…sorry, I haven't even introduced myself…" You looked down at your plate which just had the core of the apple you had been eating and a cup half filled with water.

"Don't worry." You looked towards the blond as he smiled at you,

"I'm Armin." The guy next to him spoke up,

"I'm Eren and this is Mikasa." The girl with a red scarf waved at you.

"This is Jean, Marco and Sasha." The three waved. You looked down at your thumbs and played with them,

"I'm _." You felt so pathetic like this, you had gone right back to square one on the assassin ranks. You had messed up big time!

'What the hell am I doing?!'

* * *

You had a broken sleep that night; you had shared a bunk with Mikasa and both decided to go to bed early instead of drinking with the others, but you couldn't shake the feeling, no matter how you tried of danger in your mind,

_"Mother!" You ran through the field with the firewood your mother had told you to collect on your back; she turned and smiled as she held her hat on in the summer wind._

_"What is it honey?" She asked as you stopped in front of her, your E/C hues shining in the sun._

_"I've got all the firewood! And guess what I saw?!" You pointed and jumped in the direction you had just come from. She bent down to your level, her smile never ceased, that was the one thing about your mother, and she was always smiling._

_"I couldn't possibly guess." She laughed; you were still jumping up and down._

_"A deer, a deer! It was so beautiful, and it wasn't scared when I walked up to it or anything." Your mother patted you on the head._

_"Wow, that's amazing _! It's very rare to see one up close, if at all." You laughed as she hugged you tightly. Then the atmosphere turned dark, poisonous and you realized you were no longer holding your mother. You looked for her but then you heard a scream, a scream you remember all too well. You dashed down the stairs of your old home and swung into the living room, where you met the sight you longed to forget._

_"Mum…" You whispered in the darkness, she slowly turned towards you clutching the bleeding wound in her side as the cloaked figure turned to leave as you ran up to your mother, you were now 14 as you clung to her body._

_"M-mother! I-I'm sorry…I couldn't do it!" You looked towards the figure that had killed your mother, fire in your eyes, yet tears streamed down your face. _

_"_, oh _. I'm sorry you had to see this." You only clung tighter to your mother, you knew this was just a dream yet you didn't want to wake up. You wanted to stay with her forever, even if it was just this one memory in a loop._

_"N-no….don't die…mother please!" You didn't want this to end as you buried your face in the crook of her neck, inhaling the smell of blood and making it vivid in your mind._

_"I swear- I swear I'll find them…" You wept._

_"Just don't leave me alone…." You sunk to your knees as you broke down as she fell limp and cold._

* * *

"_, Oi _. Are you ok? Wake up!" You jolted upright was you looked towards the voice, it was Mikasa and two other girls.

"Are you alright? You were yelling in your sleep, something about your mum?" You looked at her with tired eyes,

"I-I'm find erm…b-bad dream…" You stuttered as you tried to recall what you could of the broken dream.

"I'm glad you're ok! I was going to go find the nurse but Ymir and Mikasa said to wait until you woke up." You smiled at the blond haired girl and then towards Mikasa.

"Thanks I'm really ok now." Your smile weakened as she shook her head and pointed towards you. You lifted a hand to touch your face,

You had been crying


	7. Chapter 7

"_, you better hurry up. I'm on wall patrol with everyone today so I can't walk you to the training area. Also aren't you meant to see the survey corps off?" You hummed a response while tying up your hair into a high pony tail and flung on your jacket. You sighed,

"Yeah…I don't really need to go through, but I wish I could have a trainee jacket like everyone else, I requested one by it seemed Erwin told them not to give me one…" Mikasa laughed and walked up to the mirror you were in front of.

"Well you've only got lessons today haven't you?" You nodded as you fiddled with your buckles and grabbed your 3DMG from the desk,

"Did you ever get the hang of that?" Mikasa pointed towards your 3DMG which you began to attach to yourself,

"Nope." You stated bluntly as you grabbed your bag and made your way to the door.

"Don't forget to lock up and stuff." Mikasa nodded as you shut the door and sighed,

"Right…lessons here I come!" You fist pumped and dashed down the corridor, the 3DMG making a slight 'thunk' as it hit your thighs lightly, although it did get annoying after a while to which you just walked the rest of the way.

* * *

"Yo tech." You swung into class as your teacher looked up from his papers. He looked like he hadn't slept for a while; he let out a sigh,

"Hi _, are you finally going to pay attention in class today?" You sat in your seat and smiled, pulling out text books and various other stationary.

"Yep." You looked up as your teacher flipped the board.

"Ok then, today I want to teach you about the design of the 3DMG, that's why I asked you to bring yours today." You nodded as he showed you a diagram of the 3DMG on the board.

For the rest of the day you took notes, learnt how it functioned and what not, but then suddenly the lesson was interrupted by a loud crash as a yellow light blared into the room. Both you and the teacher stared, shocked at the window. Jumping out you seat, you dashed to the window where your eyes widened,

"H-hey, tech….is that the colossal titan?"

* * *

Your teacher ran up to the window beside you as you both stared, You could tell he was struggling to find words as the door was flung open, it was Commander Shadis.

"Cadet _!" You gave a stiff and true salute,

"Sir!" You looked him dead in the eye as he gave you your orders.

"Go and meet up with Garrison and work with them for the evacuation of civilians, guard the docking gates." You nodded as you began to walk off; he turned towards your tutor.

"Sir please come with me."

You ran out into the street where people were rushing to get away to safety pushing past you as you just stood there staring at the titan, its beady eyes scanning the chaos. Suddenly it disappeared as you remembered your orders; you jumped up on a crate,

"All civilians please make your way to the docks in a fast yet safe way!" You yelled ushering people in the direction you were describing, you sighed.

"Right time to figure out how to use this thing…" You zipped into the air, as the wind rushed past your face. You knew the situation was dire but you had to admit, flying through the air like this was fun. Then you found a group of Garrison soldiers, you hopped down onto a roof top and ran over to them.

"Captain Hannes!" You yelled as he turned towards you.

"_, you're probably here for your orders. Take this group of my men and protect the evacuation." You nodded as you and the group ran off; you had never seen a titan before…but you were scared yet curious at the same time. But that soon went completely as you froze as you saw it, and it saw you,

"Hey _, don't just stop like that." Your eyes widened as it made its way towards you; suddenly you were pulled by the arm. You looked up to see your squad leader,

"Ignore it. We have to get to the ga-" Suddenly the titan's hand smashed into the roof, just behind you, sending you and your squad leader flying. You shrieked as you hit the back of your head on the tiling. Slowly getting up you felt blood on the back of your head,

"Squad leader?" Your eyes widened as you saw him in the titan's grasp. You rushed to your feet as you turned towards your teammates, who were running away.

"Run! _! RUN!" You looked back towards him as you saw him cough blood, the titan smiled bearing it's sharp and already bloody teeth, then you remembered what Erwin said to you, "…how would you like to kill but to protect others?" You clenched your jaw, your leaders cries for you to run muffled as you stared at the blood splattered in front of you, You balled your fists and took a step forward,

"I…I WON'T RUN!" You screamed run towards your leader, screaming you unsheathed your blades and jumped, slicing though the titans slim and boney arm.

"I WON'T GIVE IN!" Your leader fell to the ground staring at you as you turned into some sort of beast, all you saw was red, and everything was a blur. You clenched your teeth even more to the point where they hurt and zipped to the back of its neck slicing right through the flesh, blood splashed on your face as it burnt your skin and eyes. You rode it as it crashed before your leader, your eyes darkened as you were covered with smoking blood, and your leader looked at you shocked, still on his side.

"I won't let my comrades die…"


	8. Chapter 8

You and your squad leader walked towards the docks, your leader had broken his leg pretty bad from the fall so you practically had to carry him along the roof tops, and you weren't as hell going to leave him for dead like the others. Then you heard him sigh,

"_, Leave me. I can't even walk, we'll never get to the docks like this, go find the rest of the squad." You shook your head and pulled him along on your small frame.

"No." you stated bluntly as you looked out for titans, you saw them make their decent across the town as screams could be heard in the distance. Suddenly you stopped; your squad leader was holding you back. He gulped slightly,

"Cadet _, you… have disobeyed by orders with no regard for your own life. Yet you have saved mine, for that I'm truly grateful but you have your orders as a soldier so leave me to find my own way back."

"But-" You took a step forward,

"That's an order. I've seen the way you kill titans and I believe that you need to put it to better use." You looked down, your H/C bangs hiding your eyes.

"Squad leader…" You muttered, he put a hand on your head.

"You're a good kid _, I could tell from all that training I saw you do. That's why I wanted you in my squad althoughh could tell you never took it seriously some of the time but you have a great sense of purpose." You looked up at him, your eyes begging him to reconsider. He just shook his head, defeated you slowly formed a salute.

"Sir please…don't die." You muttered the last bit before you zipped into the air, leaving the man behind.

"I won't…" He said to himself before struggling in the other direction.

* * *

You didn't want to leave your squad leader behind but you had no choice, you had to protect what was left of humanity. You gritted your teeth in thought,

'Why the hell did the SC have to go on a mission now?!' Then you stopped and looked up at a titan, it's face was distorted, probably due to cannon fire since it was steaming. You didn't care anymore, you walked up to it as it turned away from a terrified soldier,

"Why don't you pick on someone who hasn't given up on life altogether?" You stopped and looked up at it, your eyes a blaze.

'A 15 metre…this isn't going to be easy.' you gripped your blades tighter as you turned towards the soldier you had just saved, only to see him run into the distance. You clicked your tongue,

' Tch. Was everyone here a deserter…a coward?!' The titan swung it's huge arm at you as you grappled for a nearby tower, it was fast. It turned towards you as it was just below you, you gave a sigh.

"You're not gonna make this easy are you? And I'm meant to be in studies." You jumped onto an adjacent building as before it had a chance to even move you dug your blades in to the thick flesh of its neck. It crashed to the ground as you looked at the corps, your eyes darkening at the sight of the blood pooling around it.

'My uniform's going to get ruined today…'

* * *

You ran towards the docks, not once slowing your pace. You had to find your squad because you knew you couldn't lone wolf this one, you were running out of gas at a rapid speed, everyone was and the restock building was overrun by titans. Those morons had holed themselves in and were the cause of many deaths at this moment, and even worse, the evacuation bell hadn't rung yet which meant not all the civilians were out of the city yet. You clicked your tongue,

"What the hell's taking them so long?" You ran across the roof tops looking for any signal of retreat but there was none, suddenly you stopped your eyes widening at the scene. It was the Garrison soldiers from your squad,

"Oh God! _! Please you gotta help the guys- ah…ah AHHHHHH!" You heard the scream of Mark's voice as his head was crushed by a titan's hand, blood going everywhere. The other men looked up at you on the roof.

"We're out of gas! Please." Your eyes darkened as you looked blankly at them and hopped down from the roof walking towards the terrified men as the titans encircled you and the three others.

"You don't wanna see more people die do you, no more blood spilt?" He asked, suddenly he gasped as the other men looked at you in shock. You held your blades up to your men's neck.

"Maybe I do…do you know who I am?" You muttered as he gulped and shook his head.

"_ what the hell's wrong with you?!" Another man yelled as the titans grew closer. You smirked,

"Because I'm a murderer…Erwin took me off the street. Well, first I kinda got beat up by Levi." You shrugged as you looked at the men. You sighed and shook your head,

"Basically…I don't like cowards." The three men looked at you. You released the man and zipped back up to safety on the rooftops. You looked back at them,

"Guess I gotta help you then..." You grappled onto a wall and killed all three titans in one swoop, after you wiped the blood from your blades you left.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" One of them yelled as you turned to them.

"Deserting you." You muttered before going.

* * *

You stopped hearing the signal for retreat, you let out a sigh.

"Finally…" You breathed as you began to walk back to the wall, you checked your gas. Probably fewer than 10% of it left. You cursed under your breath until you saw some of the trainees from the 104th squad. You ran over to them waving,

"Guys! What the hell's going on?" You stopped beside Jean and bent down. You looked at the others; they seemed to have been through a lot.

"We can't get over the wall…almost everyone's out of gas and the re stock is overrun." You nodded as you sat down beside him.

"We can't give up though, do you know how many of those things I had to lone wolf on?! I lost my squad about a good hour ago." You lied looking down and hanging your head. Sasha spoke up,

"Y-yeah. _'s right! We can't just give up now! So I'll be vanguard, _ you can be frontal attack and…" she stopped looking around, everyone was in a state of shock, some chanting prayer under their breath. You stood up stretching your aching joints,

"Look, if no one is gonna fight I might as well leave…" You walked off but Jean grabbed your arm.

"What the hell?!" He yelled making everyone look at the two of you, you looked into his eyes. You could tell he was just letting off stress.

"You just waltz on in for less than a minute `and then leave?! And you're covered in blood. Doesn't titan blood evaporate?" He said a slight smirk tugging at his features. You glared at him and shook free of his vice like grip.

"Shut up. What would you know…" You said before zipping off into the distance. You knew you were an idiot for leaving, but a wave of anger just came across you in that moment, you sighed,

"Sometimes I can be a real monster…"


	9. Chapter 9

You walked around for a bit, you knew your chances of getting over the wall were slim, but you knew what you needed to do as you found the corps of Mark and walked over to it, his face contorted and bloody with fear. You nodded in respect,

"Sorry, but I need to live." You muttered as you bent down next to his corps and checked his 3DMG gas can, he had more than you but not enough. You sighed,

"This'll have to do…" You muttered as you siphoned his gas into yours. Still hearing the emptiness in your canister you looked around, and then it occurred to you smirking.

"Oh you bad man." You said bending down to his corps, gripping the bloody and matted hair.

"You had gas, enough…why didn't you run? Eh…" You threw the corps to the ground and you looked to try and track your own group, but you sighed,

"I gotta go sorry…but," You took his jacket and smiled weakly, your rage dyeing down a little.

"Your girlfriend's going to want this…" You muttered as you walked off, you had to be fast on your feet now, and there was no one here anymore, mostly dead. You shook your head in shame,

"Mother, if only you could see the true world we lived in…but I guess you've already realized." You said looking up; the sun was setting behind the wall giving the sky an orange blur. Your shoes clacked against the roof tops as you heard a cry, someone was yelling Mikasa. You must admit that shocked you a little, she was the last person you expected to die on field. Shaking your head you continued,

"Whatever…" You ignored the scream and dashed for the wall, dodging titans as you went. Soon you made it, gulping you began to climb it, other soldiers looked down.

"Another soldier sir! She's alone!" You smiled as you were almost there but you suddenly ran out of gas, your eyes widened as you mouth formed a curse as gravity took over; you clamped your eyes shut, waiting for your impending death. Then you stopped and opened your eyes a crack, you looked to see a hand wrapped round your waist, you looked up.

"Squad leader!" He smiled as he pulled you up over the wall; you let out a long sigh as you rolled onto your back. Your breathing was even yet the adrenalin wouldn't die down causing your heart to beat like crazy, then you noticed a hand being held out to you, smiling you took it, but then your smile faded into a more serious look.

"Hey um…did the others make it? I mean…" You asked looking down at Mark's jacket; the past hours had been a blur. You didn't know what came over you, and you hated the decisions you made. Well, Jean and the others could be dead by now, and your own squad! You left them for dead, and you hated that. Tears began to well in your eyes as you looked back at him, with a saddened look. He looked back at you, just as sad and shook his head.

"I'm sorry _, no one made it back so far." You sunk to your knees, sobbing.

"I…I left them…I WANTED THEM TO DIE!" You looked at him tears streaming down your face as you held Marks jacket in shaking hands,

"I…I don't know what happened…all I saw was red, I wanted to-" you stopped as he bent down and patted you on the head; suddenly you were in his embrace.

"You saved my life _, and people change on the field…so don't blame yourself." You hugged him back as you broke down; you noticed his ankle in a brace as you looked down.

"I watched them die though…" Your voice was nothing but a squeak.

'This is nothing like being an assassin…what the hell came over me?'

* * *

You walked along the silent streets, looking from person to person as they were treated and were just happy to be alive; you kept an out for anyone in your squad. Then you stopped as you met the cold glare of Jean, you sighed as you walked over to him and the others,

"Hey um…I'm sorry…about earlier." You muttered as you sat with them,

"I doubt you've seen the Garrison members from my squad?" You asked as they looked at you with sadness in their eyes; you just looked down in shame sitting on the stairs next to Connie. You let out a breath between your dry lips and kicked a stone,

"Glad to see you guys made it outta there anyway…" you said as Jean glared at you and you held each other's gaze for a while, until Connie noticed and laughed nervously and put a hand on your shoulder,

"Well glad you didn't die either…Oh! Ymir, Krista!" You looked away to see the two girls walking towards the group. You got one last look at Jean and nodded sadly,

"Hey, glad to see you all got out alive." Ymir said as Krista smiled,

"Does that mean you managed to get to the supply tower?!" Connie nodded and explained what happened, how everyone mad a desperate dash for it yet only a handful made it to put a plan Armin came up with into action and ridding the supply port of titans. After Connie had finished you all sat in silence for a while until another solider came past you yelling,

"Trainees! Get fully equipped and stand by in squad formation until further orders." You all nodded before his ran off to other groups,

"We just came back from a mission…don't tell me they're planning a rescue squad?" You muttered to yourself speaking to no one in particular, Connie continued talking,

"So that's how we managed to get our hands on the gas…" Krista's eyes widened,

"Ohmygosh, then everyone who isn't here is…" Connie looked at the floor,

"Yeah." He muttered. Ymir looked around and spoke up,

"Are you sure? Even Mikasa?" You remembered you had heard someone yell Mikasa when you got your gas.

"Now that you mention it…I heard someone yell her name." Connie nodded and turned to Jean.

"I thought she came back with you? Don't tell me she's hurt." Jean just sighed and took a long drink.

"I can't say anything…I was sworn to secrecy, although I don't know how long it'll last." You tilted your head,

"Secrecy?"

* * *

You soon found out what that 'secrecy' meant. 2 hours after the colossal titan destroyed the wall to Trost you had been told to line up to go on another all or nothing mission.

This time to aid Eren in sealing up the hole in the wall, you were baffled what this had to do with Eren at the time, but that was soon made clear by commander Dot Pixis.

You were shocked to find out that Eren had the ability to turn himself into a titan, it kind of scared you to as you looked up to see him Eren, Mikasa and Armin up on top of the wall. People around you broke down in fear,

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE! Let me be with my family!" You heard a soldier yell, falling to his knees. You held back a gulp as you looked at him, Marco was there trying to calm him,

"Daz. Keep it down!" He whispered as the man began to cry. Then you noticed another man push his way through the crowd.

"You! Over there! I heard that!" You heard the convocation as the man pleaded for his life; you rolled your eyes as other people began to agree with him, that they had family and such. You hardly cared though, you didn't have any family left and you knew Finnian was alive since he was back at Sina. Then you looked up and flinched when you heard,

"ATTENTIOOOOON!" You looked up to see commander Pixis and Eren. You let out a sigh,

"Time to find out what the actual hell is going on…" You muttered to yourself.


	10. Chapter 10

The entire crowd fell silent as you stared up at the two figures on the wall, and the commander coughed as he began to talk,

"I will now explain our strategy to recapture Trost!" Your eyes widened, he was planning to do this now?! We just lost more than half of our soldiers…is he planning to kill us all?

"The goal of this of this operation will be to plug—the hole in the broken gate!" Murmurs broke out amongst the crowd again, but you just kept your head straight ahead.

"We have a way to seal the hole, but first I want to introduce you to…Eren Jeager of the training corps!" You looked to see him forming a salute,

'Eren eh?' you smirked a little, laughing to yourself. The commander continued to explain that Eren had the power to transform into a titan and that he was planning to take back Trost by using said form to help block to hole in the gate. There was a long silence after as people began to disbelieve what they just heard,

"Lift up that boulder?" "Impossible!" "IT'S A LIE!" You looked around as you saw people braking before you. People, who didn't want to die, people who didn't want to fight.

"You expect me to give my life for some nonsense like that?! What do you take us for? We're…we're not disposable blades?!" You looked towards Daz as he looked at you with fear in his eyes you shot him a glare. You let out a low growl as you saw people begin to leave, not believing the whole 'Eren can turn into a titan' thing.

"Cowards…" You muttered to yourself. Then you bumped shoulders with a soldier, He looked down at you,

"You're gonna stay here and fight?! What about friends, family?" He looked at you with fear in his eyes; but you just nodded and kept your face looking ahead,

"All dead. More the reason. I am wearing the wings of freedom on my back, am I not?" You stated bluntly as he gulped

"Even so y-" You shot him a glare as he turned and walked off.

"Hey wait! Deserters are killed!" Someone tried to stop Daz,

"I'm gonna spend humanity's last days with my family!" He shook the man off as left along with the others. Soon the team leaders realized that if this kept up they would have no soldiers and no authority of the situation, Leaders tried to fight back, tell them the deserters would be killed here, right now. You noticed the commander was going to shout again and braced yourself,

"UPON MY ORDER! ANYONE WHO LEAVES RIGHT NOW WILL GO UNPUNISHED!" People stopped for a brief moment but that only caused more soldiers to leave the crowd of now barely twenty people.

"If you have given in to your fear of the titans, you will never be able to stand against them again! Anyone who as succumbed to the terror of the titans should leave here! AND! LEAVE THE WALL AS WELL ALONG WITH YOUR LOVED ONES!" You looked back to see everyone that had begun to leave was now turning back and lining up in formation again, You smiled weakly.

"Time to roll…"

* * *

You ran along the wall, following Eren as you embarked on mission 'Counter attack mankind' or so you liked to call it. You were in charge of protecting Eren while he transformed into a titan and lifted the boulder, to block the hole on Trost. The wind rushed past your hair as you ran,

"We've almost reached the shorted route to the rock! There aren't many titans around!" The leader yelled, you all took that as a signal to start the mission,

"Hey Eren! You better know what you're doing or you're gonna get it later!" you joked jumping off the wall and rolling onto a building. He nodded,

"Count on it!" We all followed behind him as we made our way to the boulder, about 3 meters away Eren cut off his gas and transformed into a titan by biting his hand, a bright yellow light engulfed him as the titan formed, then you realized,

'That's what happened with the CT, wasn't it?' You were cut out your thoughts as Riko grabbed your arm,

"Stop daydreaming cadet _!" She yelled as you mumbled an apology and followed the group. When you were to safety you managed to properly see Eren's titan, it was big and threatening. You held down a gulp as it did scare you a little, well it scared everyone, and they were going to kill him for it. Then he began to walk towards the boulder,

"C'mon Eren, for humanity." You muttered, clenching your jaw and balling your fists. Then he turned towards you, well facing Mikasa,

"Eren?" She asked. You gasped as Eren sent a fist towards her, as if to kill. You got ready to fight,

"Mikasa move!" You yelled, taking a step forward, but then you stopped, you couldn't move? Then your eyes widened, no, you were scared. Mikasa hit the roof as you all stared, but you were in your own world trying desperately to make yourself move. Then you looked back at Mikasa who was in Eren's face,

"Eren? Don't you know me? It's Mikasa, your family! You're human Eren, you need to get the boulder and plu-" Eren swung a fist into his face as Mikasa jumped out the way, the titan fell onto the boulder in a comatose state.

"Mikasa!" You yelled taking a step forward, but Ian held you back.

"It's too dangerous! Mikasa, Eren can't control it!" Rico let out a sigh,

"The mission failed! There was never any secret weapon…just another stupid titan." She sent a red flare into the sky as it clouded around your location. You let out a sigh as you looked behind you,

"Damn it…" You muttered"

"Squad leader Ian! Two titans are approaching the front gate! A six and a nine metre class!" A soldier yelled in his direction.

"There's one more coming up from behind!" Another yelled, you growled.

"Squad leader I'll take care of th-" You were cut off by another soldier.

"We've got a twelve metre class heading this way!" You cursed looking in all directions. Before Ian could do anything you sprung off, seeing red once more.

"H-hey! _ wait!" You didn't listen as you came up to the six metre. It had a had a mad looking smile on its face, its bony features reached out to grab you but you were too quick, zipping to the back of its neck you sliced, killing the titan. You smiled up to your commander, as he just nodded.

You had all decided to make a plan of action since Eren was comatose and Mikasa refused to leave his side, even threatening to kill Rico in the process.

"I'm changing the plan! We're going to protect Eren until he has recovered!" Ian said but Rico spoke up against it,

"Hundreds of people have already died for this 'Weapon' and you're saying we have to drag him back!" She argued, you growled and stepped in,

"Rico! Eren is my friend, weather he is a human weapon or not! Like Miaksa I refuse to just leave a comrade here to die! That's not a rule I live by, even If I have to die here because of it I don't give a damn!" You yelled, everyone was taken aback a little by your outburst, however Rico just turned back to Ian.

"Ian?! Have you lost your mind?!" She yelled as she walked up to him. The two argued for a while as you balled your fists.

"Have you two come up with something yet?! If you've failed to notice we have three titans on us!" You yelled, but Mikasa grabbed your shoulder. You backed down a little, your rage dying with it.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" You asked Mikasa who just shrugged and shook her head. Growling you looked down at Eren,

"This is all your damn fault…" You muttered.


	11. Chapter 11

You stood looking around, things were looking bad, real bad. You had more titans coming through the hole in the wall towards your squad, no signal for retreat and Eren showed no sigh whatsoever of waking up. Also other titans from within the wall seemed to be attracted to Eren, and just made worse,

"_, can you handle the twelve metre?!" Ian yelled looking over his shoulder, you nodded.

"Sir!" You zipped off into the street, increasing the gas for speed, you headed straight for the titan, cutting the gas last minute as you made a sharp turn to the back of the neck. You sliced, but your blades got stuck.

'Have I blunted my blades already?' You glowed in annoyance as you retreated, leaving your blades behind. You settled on the rooftop nearby as you noticed other squad members killing the remaining titans, sighing you changed your blades and walked towards the titan that was roaring in pain.

"This is getting real boring!" You yawned as the titan turned towards you with fire in its eyes. You chuckled as you zipped across its eye shot. It growled and swung an arm to try and grab you, but you were too fast and killed it quickly as it crashed into one of the rooftops. You landed and looked around,

"This isn't good…behind us!" A soldier yelled. You looked in the direction the man was pointing,

"A thirteen metre class is climbing over a building!" Another yelled but apon seeing Mikasa killing it you looked back towards the wall. You balled your fists,

"Sir, I'll go stop the ones coming through the wall!" You yelled and before he could stop you, you ran towards the wall at break neck speed. You sighed in frustration.

'I can't believe I'm doing this to save your sorry looking soul Eren.' You looked towards the advancing shadows and smirked and formed a smile, you hated the dirty jobs. That's why you used to kill your targets quick, back when you were an assassin. Seeing blood changed you, the crimson substance that kept you sane, also turned you into a murderer.

"Four ten metre classes! Piece of ca-" You were cut off by your comrades, who raced ahead of you,

"We're not going to let you fight alone _." You got rid of the mad smile on your face and put on a normal shy-ish one.

"Thanks Lee." You muttered, racing along with them. In a couple of minutes your group managed to kill a good few titans but to your anger you lost three men along the way, and now you only had one large titan left. You growled a little and clenched your fists,

"This is for all the deaths you lumps of worthless meat coursed!" You yelled running towards a ten meter class and you jumped zipping for the neck. Then you heard a roar behind you, shocked a little you foolishly looked back,

"Wha-!" Suddenly the titan swung at you knocking you back through the air, you screamed as your vision became blurred, trying to get your bearings, but you were too far up into the air and you had probably broken your leg due to the throbbing pain that spread through it. You needed to bring yourself to a halt as you tried to grapple for a building but you failed; cursing you looked down, now feeling your impending death, you clamped your eyes shut you screamed,

"GOD DAMN IT!" Then you made contact with the hard ground.

* * *

Your eyes opened as the sun fell on your bruised face, you had no idea how long you had been unconscious for. You groaned and looked around with half open eyes, you hissed in pain as you tried to stand, but failed as you slumped but up against the crashed crates that had broken your fall. You cursed as you looked up at the sky, as you ran a shaky hand through your H/C mangled hair, it didn't seem that you had been unconscious for that long, half an hour at most, but you needed to get back to your group as fast as you could before a titan comes along. Letting out a frustrated sigh,

"Hup-two-threeeeeee~" You struggled to your feet, staining your mussels as you leaned against a crate for support. You looked around as you limped slowly across the darkened streets, your 3DMG was broken and the wires tangled.

You had barely gotten a block before the ground began to tremble and you instantly froze in horror. You knew what it was and you dared not look up, a shaky breath left your lips before you turned to see a titan, it had a wide freakish smile and was splattered with blood, probably that of your teammates. You both looked at each other for a mere second before the titan swung a giant hand at you, you yelled in pain as you tumbled along the dusty ground, you coughed and hacked as you tried to get back on your feet. You felt it begin to approach you as your breathing quickened and your heart beat rose,

"N-no…n-no…I'm not going to…to die like this!" Your bottom lip quivered slightly as you scrambled at the ground with your bare hands,

"I-I haven't found…I haven't him yet! I haven't found the man that ki-" You stopped breathing as you saw the darkening shadow over you, but you almost died altogether as the titan landed face down beside you, you gasped as you scooted away as far as you could.

"What the hell?" You murmured as you slowly looked behind you, at first you couldn't see anything as your vision was still slightly blurred but as soon as you made out the figure your mouth gapped a little as you looked up at the shadow.

"Erwin?!" You yelled as he bent down next you, smiling and ruffled your hair like you were a child.

"Great to see you're doing well, _." You pouted as you looked at him, scowling.

"Well? Well?! I was flung halfway across the flipping town! My MG's in tatters and I've broken my ankle!" You yelled waving your arms about as he just laughed and pulled you up,

"That's what it takes to be a soldier _." You squeaked a little in surprise as Erwin flung you over his shoulder.

"Hang on." He said, and before you could even register what was happening and with a zip of wire and gas he set off into the air. You shut your eyes the whole time; it was one thing flying yourself but being carried while someone was flying was a whole other case. You only opened your eyes once you felt him land on the floor,

"You can open your eyes now _." You heard him say as you slowly opened them, you were at some sort of camp/medical set up over the wall. Erwin then showed you the infirmary and you had been put in an ankle bound and asked (More like forced) to stay the rest of the day in the infirmary bed which was very boring. You would only look up from your book if someone walked in, either a medic or an injured soldier, but then you looked up to meet the cold gaze of a man you really didn't need to see right now.

"I didn't expect you to still be alive, brat." Levi spoke casually shifting a chair to the end of your bed; you rolled your eyes and put down the book.

"Neither did I…" You muttered.


	12. Chapter 12

**~ 1 week later ~**

The clean-up operation was going well…as well as a clean-up could go you guess. Cadets stopped to look at you as you stumbled down the corridors towards Erwin's office carrying a stack of very overdue paperwork on the clean-up, since Erwin had put you in charge of one of the squads you'd had nothing but work. You had spent almost all night at your desk writing it out, and also annoying Mikasa as well.

You then stopped outside his office, balancing the papers in one arm straightened yourself out with the other you sighed and slowly knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" He asked as you heard the shuffling of chairs.

"U-um, it's _ sir. I have the paper work you asked for." You said, after a couple of seconds he told you to let yourself in, nodding to yourself you opened the door with one hand while trying to balance the papers in another. You looked up from the floor to see Erwin sat at his desk and Levi was opposite him, glaring at you. You instantly felt awkward and steadied the stack in your arms.

"I-if you're in the middle of something I can come back. Well to be honest I actually need to talk to you…." You looked down at your feet as Erwin shook his head.

"Just leave the papers with me, feel free to tell me what you wanted now." He said sweetly as you shuffled towards his desk and placed the papers down. Then you heard a 'Tch' behind you,

"Interrupting brat…" Levi muttered as you turned towards him. You sighed,

"I think I better leave." You made for the door but before you even took a step you were pulled back by Levi. You looked at him oddly,

"Sit." You did as you were told and took his seat.

"Tch, at least you're more obedient then back then." He muttered, you smirked,

"What? When I punched you in the face?" His eyebrow twitched as you chuckled a little; he shot you the famous Levi 'Death glare' making you stop and glare back. Before you could start a fight with him Erwin let out a cough, catching both your attentions.

"So _, what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked as your face darkened, you looked down at your feet.

"W-well…I know I shouldn't at this time but…can I have leave? I-I mean just for tomorrow." You looked back up, as he nodded.

"To go see your mother?" He asked, leaning casually on the desk. You looked at him surprised for a moment as you slowly nodded. He probably knew a lot about you without your knowing, Putting the thought behind you, you nodded,

"Yes…" He looked down at some papers and shuffled through them.

"That can be arranged…but going to Sina all by yourself? Levi?" He asked, for a second you didn't understand what he was getting at but then you realized. You looked at Levi,

"What? Go all the way to Sina with this brat? Do you know how annoying she is?!" He made you jump when he yelled the last bit, then you sunk into the chair a little farther at his words. He stopped and looked down at you and sighed and put a hand on his forehead,

"Alright…Erwin cancel my schedule for tomorrow." He pulled you up roughly by the arm and pointed you towards the door,

"Meet me at my office tomorrow at 8. Don't be late." You looked at him for a moment in disbelieve, finally you left the room and made it back to your room. Still in some slight state of shock you sat on your bed,

"I'm going to spend the day with Levi?" You asked out loud.

* * *

You were getting ready to go see your mother, grabbing a casual plain white t-shirt, black pleated skirt, socks, a cardigan and shoes you quickly got changed. You had about half an hour free before you had to meet up with your superior so you decided to go out, you grabbed a purse, made sure you had some money and left. As you walked down the streets of Rose you walked past many of your own comrades, some of them knew where you were going but others didn't, and people like Reiner stopped you and asked. You just shook them off and said you had no training today, then you found the flower shop, walking in you waved to Lucy, the owner, she was around 20 since you last remember and grew close to her.

"Oh _, Hi! I've been expecting you." You walked up to the counter and smiled, Lucy was never that busy, but her shop was beautiful! Fill with the sweet smell of exotic flowers and colours, you smiled,

"Um…just one red rose please." You said as she went behind the counter. She sighed,

"It's been six years already….what have you been doing with yourself, I see you around more often then I used too, don't you live in Sina anymore?" You hummed,

"Sort of, I'm a trainee now." The dark haired woman turned with the flower in neat wrapping,

"Good on you, but I thought you were a…well you know." You laughed weakly; Lucy was one of the special people that knew you were an assassin. You didn't speak about it much but Lucy only knew because you ran in for cover one mission and threatened to kill her…your friendship was complicated.

"Well, it's a long story but I got offered a job in the SC." You took the flower and paid. She nodded and smiled,

"Don't die young _, grow up to be a wonderful woman." You both laughed as you left the shop. You looked up at the sky as you walked, it was cloudy and dank.

'It's probably going to rain…" You sighed as you made it to the building and walked towards Levi's office, as you were about to knock the door was flung open making you jump in surprise, Levi stared at you, he was wearing a t-shirt and blazer. You smiled at him, hiding the flower for your mother,

"Ready to go?" You asked as he just nodded, walking ahead of you the whole way to the docks. You struggled to keep up jogging beside him and trying to start a conversation,

"So um…how's work?"

"Same as ever."

"It looks like it might rain."

"I've got an umbrella."

"What do you think of Erwin?"

"A friend, nothing more."

"Um…err-"

"Stop trying to start a conversation with me, it's annoying."

"Sorry…" You both walked the rest of the way in silence, even on the boat you stood apart, holding the flower in your hand you stared at it blankly, thinking about your mother and how you screwed up after she died. All the people you killed just to find one person, you couldn't even do that! You felt tears well up in your eyes but you blinked them back.

"Geez, am I really that bad to be around? Come on, let's go." Levi grabbed your arm and helped you off the boat. You arrived at the grave yard and led Levi to your mother's grave,

"Yo mum!" You said as you walked up to the stone, crouching and tracing your fingers over the engraving of her name,

"How have you been? I got this for you." You pulled out the flower and set it in the vase, smiling weakly you looked at the muddy ground. Then standing up you grinned,

"And this is…" You grabbed Levi's arm.

"Hey let go brat!" You ignored him and continued talking,

"He's short and bossy but a good person. He has one hell of a kick though." He scoffed,

"You have one hell of a punch." He stated as you looked down again,

"I'm sorry…" You muttered, tears welled up in your eyes again but you fought them back, sniffling.

"Sorry for what?" Levi asked, but then he realized you weren't talking to him, but the grave in front of you.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find him…" You hiccupped as you held back the tears and gripped Levi's arm tighter. You laughed awkwardly,

"I couldn't even find the man that killed you…" You muttered as a silence swept over the both of you and you sniffled loudly,

"Tch. It's ok to cry brat…don't hold it in." Levi muttered looking away as you looked at him, you smiled and hiccupped. Tears began to fall from your eyes, you laughed through the crying.

"I must look so pathetic. I swore I wouldn't cry this time." You hugged his arm crying, you completely forgot where you were as you broke down in tears, showing Levi your weak side. He sighed and put a hand on your head trying to calm you down,

"Come on brat." He managed to pry you off his arm as you stood there shaking through tears. Once you calmed down you let out a shaky breath,

"L-levi?" You asked and you lent on his shoulder. He sighed,

"Since when were we on a first name basis?" He asked as you ignored him again, you looked down at your shoes which were covered in mud.

"I've wanted to ask you this question for a while, but you've been busy and all so…" He hummed a response as you looked him dead in the eyes,

"How did you know my name back when we first met?" You asked with a more serious tone, he looked at you and shrugged,

"I've read your file, nothing more." He answered all too quickly, you looked up as rain began to fall on your face as you sighed, your scowl turned into a smile as you turned to look at him again.

"Come on, it's starting to rain." You walked past him as you ran ahead to get out of the rain as it fell on your head as you covered it with a hand, you looked back to see that he still hadn't moved.

"You coming or not?!" You yelled.


	13. Chapter 13

**~ Levi's P.O.V ~**

_ ran a head to get out of the incoming rain as I just stood there looking at the grave, the flower already beginning to droop in the rain.

"You coming or not?" I looked up and stared blankly at the girl two metres front of me, she already looked soaked though as rain splashed on my cold and tired face, I looked back down at the grave of _'s mother,

'How can your brat be so happy? After all, a moment ago she broke down crying.' I looked at the stone and sighed as the girl in question waved jumping up and down like child trying to catch my attention.

"Levi! Come on, you're going to get soaking wet, you don't want a cold now!" She yelled as my eyebrow twitched,

"Annoying brat…" I muttered under my breath as I turned to walk away.

"I can't believe you wanted me to look after this brat M/N…Mind, she's a lot like you, in looks and personality…" I bided my respects and left, trying to catch up to a long gone _.

* * *

**~ Reader-chan's P.O.V ~**

You and Levi both stood leaning on the boat edge as rain damped your H/C hair, you hummed a song your mother used to sing to you when you were younger and looked at the sky, you both remained silent,

"Hey…" You mutter as Levi looked at you, his bangs stuck around his face. You slumped against your folded arms,

"What were you doing back there?" You asked, not bothering to even look at him, you just stared at the setting sun as it fell over the wall. He looked in the direction you had been staring,

"Nothing." He muttered, your eyes darkened as you turned your face towards him.

"Don't lie to me, Levi." You glared at him as he did the same, neither one of you wavering in the moment. Finally you gave up and let out a sigh and straightened up,

"Look, One question 'kay?" You asked walking up to him, closing his eyes momentarily and sighing he nodded.

"Did you know my mother somehow?" An awkward silence arose as he stared blankly at you, showing no emotion in his features. Suddenly the boat jerked to a stop as he turned on his heel,

"Come on." He grabbed your arm as he helped you off the boat, you both parted ways without a word on the spot. You walked the rest of the way home, alone, in the rain…

That's when you began to suspect that something was wrong.

* * *

You and Levi had avoided each other for about a week now, apparently he and Erwin had been going to see Eren and that his trail was taking place today. You had thought about going, but you shook it off, Levi would be there…You had no idea when it became awkward between you, maybe at the boat, him leaving you to walk home in the rain, or the fact he lied to you and had been lying the whole time. You ran a hand though your hair as you wondered the halls towards your room, you had double training today, and you had to pick up your new 3DMG which cost a bunch (To your dislike) but you didn't really care now.

"Oh _, I've been looking for you." You looked up from the floor to see Erwin and…

"Oh commander, sorry I can't stop, I've got double training." You had a fake smile on your face as you side glanced towards Levi staring daggers as he just looked away clicking his tongue. Erwin had caught on to the fact you and Levi had been avoiding each other for a while and continued,

"Don't worry I've told them to cancel your lessons to come with me and Levi." You scowled, but made sure it don't show too much.

"Oh really…what do you need sir." You turned back to Erwin completely keeping Levi out the picture; you could tell he was annoyed as he glared at the back of your head.

"Eren's trail is taking place this afternoon and I'd like you to attend as a witness." You nodded, and smiled.

"Ok, I need to get going now." Erwin let you pass as you shoved Levi to get him out the way and walked down the hall.

"What happened between the two of you?" Erwin asked as Levi clicked his tongue,

"Nothing." Levi left in the other direction, leaving a confused Erwin between you.

* * *

You laid on your bed staring blankly at the ceiling, remembering every dent and impurity on the dirty white wallpaper. You sighed and rolled over, pondering how Levi knew your mother, no idea. You growled in annoyance as messed up your hair sitting up.

"Goddamn that short stack!" You muttered walking over to your desk as Mikasa walked in,

"Oh _, long time no see." You turned and smiled,

"Hi, same here." She walked over to your desk and sat in the other chair.

"Are you coming to Eren's trial?" She asked sitting opposite you, you noticed she had left the door open which bugged you a little. But you just nodded and began to doodle on a piece of paper,

"Yeah." You began to draw a flower which looked more like a scrawl, but you didn't care.

"Hey, by the way what's been up with you?" You stopped drawing and turned towards her.

"What do you mean?" You asked trying to sound happy-ish. But she just she just shook her head and grabbed your wrists.

"You're fooling no-one _, everyone's worried about you." Your eyes dulled as you looked away from her and sighed,

"What's wrong?" Mikasa asked as you turned your sight towards the floor,

"Nothing." You stated trying to free your wrists from her grasp, but she shook her head.

"Tell me the truth; everyone's picked up on it. Why are you and Levi avoiding each other?" You looked her in the eyes, a dark aura surrounding you.

"Nothing." She persisted, and continued pressing questions. You growled and stood up freeing yourself from her hold,

"I already told you, nothing happened, and you lot can stop spying on me!" you yelled as Armin, Jean and Sasha poked their heads around the door

"As I said before everyone's worried, if you need help…" You grabbed your jacket and went towards the door,

"I told you," You walked out into the hall and walked past the others,

"It's nothing." You left for Eren's trial.


	14. Chapter 14

You stood by Mikasa and Armin at the court; you looked down at the wooden floor, scuffing your feet from time to time in boredom.

'How long was this going to take?!' You just wanted to get out there as fast as you could and sleep, forget everything in a dream, simple as. You looked up hearing the large double doors swing open, Eren walked through them with two soldiers, and he looked like a rabbit in headlights, not knowing what to do. You felt sorry for him in a way, being cast out just because of his new found 'talent', people turned on him, knowing nothing. To you Eren was just, well, the same old Eren. Sure he was what people were calling a 'titan shifter' and it was a scary concept, but you wouldn't judge him for it,

"Proceed forward slowly." One of the soldiers ordered, you sort of felt unnerved around the court since a few of the jury knew who you really were and glanced at you from time to time. You rolled your eyes and focused on the trial ahead. Eren kneeled down before the judge, Dallis Zacklay.

"Well then, let's begin shall we…" A loud squeak resonated around the room as the man took his place as the judge. Letting out sigh he picked up a pile of papers and adjusted his glasses. Nervously Eren looked around, then he saw Mikasa, who looked back emotionless, then he looked at you, you just gave him a nod as he looked back down at the ground with a sad look on his face.

"You're Eren Jeager, correct?" Eren jumped and stared at him blankly, finally realizing the situation; you let out a quiet sigh and looked elsewhere, you weren't good in these kinds of places, it was too quiet, too much tension.

"And you're a soldier sworn to sacrifice your life for the cause, if need be…is that right?" Looking around you met eyes with Levi, he looked just as bored as you, but you could tell he was ordering you to pay attention, telepathically.

'This is boring.' You mouthed as he frowned, giving you a glare,

'Pay attention and shut up.' He mouthed back; you just sighed and looked back towards Eren.

"Y-yes sir." He stammered, obviously scared to hell and back. You felt sorry for him somehow and wanted to give him some support, but you'd probably get arrested if you jumped over the railings so you stood where you were. As the case got underway a sentence took you by surprise,

"Eren, today I shall decide your life and death, here and now. Any objections?" Your eyes widened,

'They were going to kill him?' You smirked, the least to expect from the military, after all, all they were, were scared pigs. As soon as they see a threat they want to kill it with fire…cowards.

As the trial continued it turned into a fight between, the SC and the MPs, The Mps wanted to kill Eren and do tests on him, whereas the SC wanted to use Eren's power to help humanity. You didn't really pick a side, but you would probably go with SC since they wanted Eren alive. As Nile began to state his case you thought it sounded more like a plea to just get rid of Eren where he stands, you couldn't help but scoff at the end of it, even to people of the 'church' got involved, luckily no one heard you. Then Erwin began to state his case,

"…with his titan power, it is possible for us to reconquer wall Maria. I would think that the preferable option in this situation is clear enough." Zacklay re-adjusted his glasses,

"I see…by the way, Erwin, from where do you plan to sort your exploration mission this time?" You went back to day dreaming as it became more boring again, Erwin explained how he would get outside the wall considering the hole in Trost was blocked. Suddenly someone yelled out of the crowd,

"Just wait a sec! Ain't all gates in all districts walled up this time?! That Colossal titan only destroys the part in the wall where the gates are. If we get rid of the gates, there won't be weak spots in the wall anymore! His attacks are going to be nothing and we will all be safe, are you so pride driven to don't feel anything about your comrades' deaths! You've caused so many deaths you have no right to be called 'heros' anymore! You're even breaking rules and letting scum into your ranks!" He pointed a finger in your direction; all attention was now on you as you scowled. A dark aura hung around you,

"Excuse me?" You growled.

* * *

Silence filled the entire room; you don't think anyone even dared to breathe, even Zacklay stayed quiet. However the man in front of you quivered,

"Y-you heard me. Y-you're _ _! A m-murderer in the underground, y-you deserve to die, b-but instead y-you got into the SC! Y-you're just s-scum! Y-you don't deserve such a-a position." You scowled, anger began to boil in you and Erwin and Levi began to notice that, as did Mikasa and Armin. You growled and gripped the wooden railing; it smashed slightly in your hands causing splinters to go in, but you ignored the pain, let alone the dots of blood that began to stain your skin.

"I dare you to say that again…pig." Your voice was cold and dry; your bright E/C eyes had turned into nothing more than dark hues. The man was about to retaliate when Levi cut in,

"Cool your jets _, talking big, huh, you swine; We let who we want into our ranks, regardless of who they are." You clicked your tongue.

"Lowlife…" You added as Levi glared at you to shut up; he let out a breath and continued.

"Anyway, where's the guarantee titans will quietly sit and wait for us to finish walling up all the gates?" The man kept quiet as Levi continued to talk; even you had stopped and listened to him for once.

"'We', 'us'…by 'us' you keep chanting…You must mean my friends who risk their lives, protecting you, while your kind fattens up in safety, Eh? Even that brat you called scum has had to watch her friends die before her, and you live safe because of that fact." Your eyes widened, was Levi standing up for you? You clicked your tongue, you didn't need that shortstack to fight your cause, and you could do it yourself! You wanted to butt in but even you thought it wise not to.

"Some people are driven to starvation because of the lack of lands, but that never even occurred to you swine, did it?" Levi finally allowed the scared man to answer,

"I-I just said that we'll be safe if we wall up all the gates,"

"What about what you said about my comrade?" The man stuttered and looked at the floor,

"I-I don't know…i-I just don't th-think it's r-right…" Levi clicked his tongue as he resumed he place,

"Just don't say such things about the SC again." There was a long silence in the court until someone else called out, it was a man from this so called 'church' place.

"I've had enough of this blasphemy! You vile insect! How dare you say such a thing!" The man was wrinkled and old; he had a garment around his neck of the three goddesses that were said to protect the walls.

"The wall of Rose is granted to us by Lord, and it is not in human rights to maim it!" The man yelled more and began to cause a riot within the court, but it began to quiet down as Zackley spoke,

"Let's get back to the business at hand, next, Eren I have a question for you,"

"Yes sir."

"It seems there is hope for you to join the SC. However….as a soldier that you've been up until now, do you really believe you can put that 'titan power' of yours to good use?" Eren looked down in thought for a moment,

"Y-yes sir, I do!"

"Oh…On the other hand, the report on the recent mission to plug the gap in the wall says this: 'Following his transformation into a titan, he swung his fist three time, aiming for Mikasa Ackerman…'

You looked towards Mikasa, she clicked her tongue and glared a Riko, and she probably wanted to kill her right now. To you it seemed that Eren had no memory what-so-ever of transforming into a titan, this could be troublesome…You sighed as Zacklay continued,

"Is Mikasa Ackerman present?" She let out an exaggerated sigh,

"Yes, sir…I am here." The man once again re-adjusted his glasses and looked towards the three of you,

"Ah, so you're Mikasa. Is it true that Eren attacked you?" He asked, Mikasa said nothing for a moment, showing no emotion or will to talk.

"Oi, you won't help his case by lying, you know." She growled and looked you in the eyes, you just nodded, and you didn't want to get involved…

"Yes….That is true." Murmurs broke out amongst the crowd, you were getting tired of this, you just wanted it to end, and your hand was still clamped around the railing and bleeding, and you saw drops roll onto the floor, you ignored it however. Eren's face was etched in horror and sadness all at once,

"However," Mikasa continued.

"Before that Eren, in his titan form, has saved my life twice. The first was when I was about to fall prey to a titan, and the second time he protected me and Armin from being shot." As Mikasa was about to finish striating those cases Nile spoke up about how they had murders a group of kidnappers, only age nine. This coursed unsteady theories to travel around the jury.

"He's a titan that took shape of a child to infiltrate us!"

"But hi violent colours came through in the end!"

"Why are we debating what to do with him? Just kill him!" You rolled your eyes.

"What a load of morons…" You muttered under your breath, clenching the railing harder as your hand bled more. Then the same man that call you 'scum' spoke up,

"T-that goes for her too…I have my doubts about her even being human!" He yelled,

"I agree," Another man spoke,

"She should be killed too, just to be on the safe side."

"NO!" Eren yelled as everyone stopped to look at him,

"I may be a monster, but Mikasa has NOTHING to do with this! She has nothing to do with this at all! And you know what? All you've been doing is taking guesses, you're nowhere close to the truth, and you're disregarding how things really are! And besides…" He seemed to be thinking about whether he should say the next sentence,

"What are you all so scared of? I bet most of you have never seen a titan in your life. What are you going to do if the strong stop fighting for you, Eh?" You noticed Erwin was holding Levi back, you knew something bad was going to happen soon if Eren didn't shut up.

"You're just spineless cowards, So, JUST STOP FUSSING ALREADY AND PUT YOUR FAITH IN ME!" The room fell silent as you saw Levi jump over the railing; Nile was getting ready to shoot Eren where he was. You'd had enough; you were going to do something about this.

Well you would have, but it seemed Levi was faster, as he kicked Eren in the jaw…


	15. Chapter 15

**~ After the trail ~**

You sat on the desk as you looked into the descending orange glow outside the window, Eren shifted nervously on the couch as he tried to stop the never ending nose bleed he had got from Levi's brutal kicks to the face with a bloody rag, while Petra tried to convince you to get your hand tended too, to which you blankly refused.

"You have my respect Eren." You looked out of the corner of your eye to see Eren talking to Erwin, He held out a hand for Eren to take as he gladly took it.

"Nice to meet you Eren, I hope we get along from now on." It turns out 'we' had won the trail and we were going to head out on an expedition in a month or so, you must admit, it did feel weird to finally be part of squad Levi, but….Hanji kind of creeped you out though. You hadn't really met them properly, but you became friends with Petra rather quick.

"Say, Eren." Levi sat down next to the boy, you rolled your eyes at how frank he could be, no 'Sorry Eren I kicked the living hell out of you.' Or something like that.

"Do you hate me?" Eren was practically shivering.

"N-no sir…" He muttered.

"Good then." You let out a load sigh, catching everyone's attention.

"You could have done it some other way; you didn't have to beat the living hell out of him! Eren if you hate him tell him! I find him annoying, and he knows." You smirked at the last bit but Levi just ignored you, you hated it when he did that, you hated being ignored.

"U-um I don't _, I know what he had to do." You looked away and down at your hand, you flinched slightly as you tried to pull out one of the splinters.

"_'s right Levi, you could have gone a little easier on him, after all you broke a tooth!" You scoffed as she unwrapped a handkerchief to reveal Eren's missing tooth.

"Hanji, that's creepy!" Again, being ignored, you clenched your teeth, looking out the window.

"I think he'd rather take a broken tooth then being dissected any day." He did have a point, you guessed. Your hand lightly throbbed as you looked at it in your boredom.

"Eren, can you open your mouth? I want to see the damage." Hanji asked as he did what he was told, Hanji was lost for words.

"Eh? The tooth…it's grown…back. OMG this is amazing, Eren I need to run an experiment!" She waved her hands about.

"I'm going to go, I have…paperwork" You muttered quietly as you got up and Levi glanced at you, Petra asked you where you were going.

"My hand hurts like hell; I'm going to run under a tap for five minutes." You walked out the door as Petra tried to run after you,

"What about the splinters?" She yelled obviously worried about you, you continued walking.

"Whatever!" You yelled back, not bothering to look at her by the door. By then the others realized you were gone and your aim to sneak out quietly had failed, you weren't really going to tend to your hand. No, you just need a walk, to process the weeks past events. As you strolled around the area you saw Armin and the others in the distance.

"_!" Armin waved you over as the others greeted you. Mikasa instantly pushed her way towards you, grabbing your shirt.

"How's Eren?" She stated her eyes dark and poisoned. You held your hands up defensively,

"Hey, hey, hey, he's fine Mikasa! Hanji's tending to his wounds, he's a-ok!" You smiled as she let you go, but instead she grabbed your injured hand. You hissed in pain,

"Mikasa what are-?" She inspected the splinters, poking it once and while checking your reactions. After about three minutes Jean butted in.

"Oi, Mikasa what are you doing?" He asked, by now you hand all sat down, Mikasa still having her death grip on your hand.

"You need to get the splinters out, come on." She dragged you in the direction of the girl's dorm. When you got to Mikasa and your room she pushed you inside the bathroom.

"Here, get them all out." She handed you an eyebrow plucker to get the pieces of wood out.

"Mikasa, it's fine." You insisted but she shook her head.

"Come find me when you're done, I have to go to studies." Then it dawned on you. You were meant to meet squad Levi to talk about the next expedition in a few minutes!

"No! Mikasa I have to go! I have a meeting and I totally forgo-!" You dashed out of the bathroom only to stop dead when you realized Mikasa was no longer in the room and the figure by the door wasn't her either.

"Brat, why don't you want to get your hand treated?" He asked as he let himself into your room, he instantly 'Tch'ed at the mess around him, clothes strewn across the room (Mostly on your bed) and various manga (You loved your dear comics very much, despite being an assassin) and textbooks scattered on the desk.

"It's not important; I have better things to do. Anyway, I'm going to do it myself in a minute." He glared at you and motioned for you to sit in a chair, to which you reluctantly did. Levi grabbed a medical bag he had brought with him and began to pull out the splinters rather harshly.

"Ow, ow, ow! You want me to never use my hands again or something? They're bleeding!" You yelled as he just rolled his eyes and ignored you.

"Shut up _." He muttered.

* * *

You rode on your horse in silence behind everyone else as you headed towards the survey corps HQ, your hand was still bandaged from when Levi had treated you the night before, it was quite uncomfortable to do anything with it which annoyed you. However looking around, the forest seemed quite peaceful as it began to calm you.

"The former headquarters of the survey corps…" Auruo announced as you looked towards him with tired eyes, you then realized how far behind you were and spurred you horse to go faster, Levi turned towards you with a bored expression as you went beside him.

"Finely woke up brat, now pick up the slack." He muttered as you rolled your eyes, he thought you were sleeping? While riding a horse? You ignored him and rode past towards the others. You waved towards Petra as she smiled,

"It's nice isn't it?" She asked with a smile on her face, you nodded and let the wind whip past your H/C hair, the sun felt nice on your back as you relaxed a little. Then finally remembering why you began talking to her you shook your head.

"Anyway, sorry to be a bother but are we almost-" Suddenly there was a cry as you looked towards Auruo and Eren, you then turned to Petra with widened eyes as she just facepalmed.

"He bit his tongue again…moron." She muttered, after a second you couldn't help but laugh at her expression as she chuckled a little as well, soon you were both laughing instantly breaking up the silence that had fallen upon the group.

'This might not be so bad.' You thought to yourself.


	16. Chapter 16

You sat on some steps as you zoned out looking towards a drooping flower, its petals a dusty pink as the life force drained from its being, you sighed and looked somewhere else while the others were talking. It was calm here, nice, much more different then the scruffy streets of Sina. Mind, you were the youngest member of 'squad Levi', only being 14 you kind of felt out of place here, but you would be 15 soon so I guess you would be a little closer to Eren's age. You were dragged out of your thoughts as Levi trudged back carrying brooms and what not.

"Right! Everyone grab a broom. I want this place to shine in exactly 5 hours! This place is….disgusting." He turned his nose up at the last one as everyone grabbed a broom. Tying your hair up and out the way, you set to work on the main hall while the others went elsewhere. You hummed a tune in out loud as you worked on sweeping the dust from the floor, if you remembered correctly it was your mother's favourite song 'Guren no yumiya' or something like that, you continued the rest of the day in silence.

* * *

"U-um Corporal?" You asked as you stuck your head around a corner and looked to see the masked grouch wiping a window. He turned towards you,

"What _?" He asked, sounding a little annoyed as he tapped his heel loudly on the tiled floor. You walked into the sparkling room slowly,

"I've finished cleaning the main hallway sir." He nodded and walked past you, taking you by the arm.

"Let's see how you did then." He said in a monotone voice as you both walked down the halls in silence, you messed with your fingers and you came towards the hall you had just cleaned, the smell of bleach and chemicals still strong in the air, you couldn't help but wrinkle your nose at the stench.

"Hmm, not bad for three hours _." You couldn't help but smile as he paced along the hall, looking onto every crevice and under the carpets, then he swiftly turned on his heel and looked towards you as his stare almost seemed to break into your soul.

"Good work. You know how to cook right?" He asked as you tilted your head to the side, confused.

"Yes…..why?" Suddenly he put a hand on your head and patted it in a patronizing tone; you scowled at how he had just ruined a perfect moment.

"Get started on the cooking, I'll send Eren to help you once you're done." He turned around and swiftly left you in silence to find the kitchen. Walking down some stairs, you arrived to a dimly lit room. You saw two figures already in the room, and you had an idea of who it was.

" ? ?" You asked as you shyly opened the door and the two men looked up.

"Ah _? Is that you? No need to be so formal." Eld asked at you walked in and saluted. Eld brushed it off,

"Why're you here? I thought you were doing the main hallway." Gunter asked as he leaned on his broom casually as both men stopped cleaning to talk.

"Le- I mean Corporal wanted me to get started on dinner since I finished early." You grabbed an apron and tied it around your waist.

"Wow, you must be a fasted cleaner than the Corporal!" Gunter laughed as you waved goodbye to your superiors as you got started on the meal.

"Right! Time to roll me!" You cheered yourself on as you got stared on the cooking.

* * *

**~ 3****rd**** person ~**

"Eren! That's not salt! And don't put the whole tub in!"

"What is it then?!"

"Baking soda, you moron!" Everyone heard the rather loud cries that erupted from the kitchen about every five minutes, each one made the situation seem worse to the corporal, and he was sure that everyone else felt the same.

"What the hell are those brats doing? I thought _ said she could cook." He said the last bit loud enough so that he wanted the short tempered woman to hear him. Sure enough, there as a clang of something falling and a yell resonated from the kitchen.

"I can to! A lot better then you anyway!" The corporal scoffed at the so called insult and turned towards Petra.

"Help them. I want something to eat tonight, not next year." The ginger haired girl nodded and ran off towards the kitchen, grabbing an apron along the way.

"I don't even know what they're making…" Levi muttered to himself in annoyance.

* * *

**~ Back to Reader-chan ~**

You growled in anger at the mess the both of you and Eren had made, Levi was probably going to kill you. Eren let out a sigh and turned off the stove.

"Let's just make sandwiches…" Eren muttered in defeat, before you could reply the door was swung open, startling you both. Petra ran down the stairs and faced you with a smile,

"Don't worry guys! I got a plan." She announced.

Soon dinner was made with as little mishaps as possible, besides Eren falling with a bag of flour everything was fine, as long as Levi didn't find the mess. Now, you were all sitting at the dining table eating dinner which consisted of rolls and pasta, you smiled weakly as you looked down at your food.

'Just like a family…' You thought, taking a forkful of the meal, and you had to admit, it tasted pretty good. You were taken out of your thoughts as a cough came from the raven haired corporal that caught everyone's attention. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand as he spoke,

"I guess we better get started on planning this expedition…" He muttered emotionlessly as a lump began to form in your throat.

* * *

About two hours later everyone went to their rooms, although you and Eren had to stay behind because of the mess you had both made in the kitchen. It was way past midnight and you both still hadn't finished, you yawned loudly.

"You can go to bed _, I can handle the rest." Eren said, sounding just as tired as you. Picking up the broom again you shook your head and continued.

"Don't worry about it. I probably won't get much sleep anyway, y'know with the exposition and all…." Eren nodded getting on his hands and knees to sweep the floor of the heaps of flour; he stopped for a brief moment and turned towards you.

"You scared?" He asked quietly, it took you a moment to answer back as you leant on the broom.

"Of course I am, I almost died the last time I time I went against the titans." You chuckled slightly at the memory, but your features darkened at the thought of going outside the walls, who you'd be leaving behind if you died, and only one person came to mind, Finnian.

You sighed and resumed to cleaning, Eren didn't reply as you both continued in silence. After a while it felt like you'd never get the job done, Eren soon went off to put the bag of flour back, but after a while he didn't return.

"Eren?" You asked quietly as you opened the door to the storage to find the brunette asleep on stacked up bags of flour, laughing quietly you facepalmed.

"Just like a damned family." You mumbled to yourself as you went to wake him up.

'Levi's the overprotective dad, Eren's the clumsy bother, Petra's the kind sister, Auruo the family friend and Eld and Gunter uncles.' You guessed with a smile on your face, Eren yawned and looked up at you with half lidded eyes.

"_, what are you doing in my room?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes slowly, that was it, that one line made you roll up laughing, you didn't care if the others heard you anymore. Eren sat up with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?!" He asked as you continued to laugh, as you calmed down you caught your breath.

"Eren, this isn't your room, it's the storage cupboard." Eren chuckled slightly as he realized, you quickly took a glance up at the clock as your eyes widened.

"Geez, we gotta get to bed. It's already half one." Eren stopped as well and looked up.

"Night I guess." Eren said as you went towards your own rooms, as you wondered along the dimly lit hallways you thought to yourself.

'I can't get too close to these people….i have to stick to the reason why I came here. And anyway,' You opened the door to your room and slumped onto the bed, not even bothering to take of your shoes, or even to close the door fully.

"This 'family' might not last much longer." You sniffed into the pillow silently, hardly aware of the figure standing by the door as they went back to their own room, barely making a sound.


	17. Chapter 17

**~ Day later ~**

****_People were dying around you, and you're powerless to do a thing…Levi's bloody corpse laid just by your feet as your bones cracked and broke under a titan's grip. _

Your eyes flew open as you sat bolt upright in your bed, your hands shook fiercely as you tried to remember fragments of the dream that you'd just had as sweat covered your body. You looked towards the clock that hung on the wall by the door. 8:30 no wonder you were on edge; today was the day you'd be going on your first expedition, weather you would come back alive was the only thing on your mind. There was a knock at the door causing you to jump slightly, Petra peered around the door.

"You're awake?" She asked as you nodded slowly, opening the door fully she brought in a plate of buttered rolls and a pot of jam. You swung your legs around the side of the bed and yawned as Petra brought the food over and sat beside you.

"Corporal said to let you sleep since you and Eren were up cleaning, so I saved you some food." You mumbled thanks as you and Petra ate together, sharing stories and such about back home. Of course you couldn't tell her about the whole assassin thing but you told her how you used to work as a waitress and about Finnian. Soon you had to go get ready for the mission ahead, nerves swirled in your stomach but they were ignored.

* * *

You and squad Levi galloped through the forest on horses as the animals ran as fast as they could, the female titan loomed just above you as nerves wreaked your body, Levi hadn't said a word about anything as the rest of you panicked. What the hell was he doing? What was he planning?

"Captain, should we switch to our 3DMGs?!" Petra yelled in a fast tone.

"No." You heard the zip of wires and reinforcements arrived, you knew they had no chance, that's why you were running instead of fighting. This abnormal, no, this person, weren't going to go down easy, someone had to be in there, just like Eren, not even an abnormal could be so intelligent. The two men died as quickly as they came, one slammed into a tree, the other flung to the ground. Everyone looked back apart from you and Levi; you just clenched your teeth and closed your eyes, soon the squad began to panic.

"Captain! Orders!" Petra shrieked as Levi remained silent but the others panicked, you were starting to feel uneasy about the situation, you rode up beside him.

"What are you doing?!" You whispered to him, but he completely ignored you, keeping his sight forward.

"We need to kill it here and now!" Eld yelled as he drew his blades, you looked behind you as your eyes widened.

"It's right on top or us!" He didn't reply, you don't even think he heard you.

"Everyone, cover your ears." Levi bluntly stated as he fired off a sound grenade. The sharp zing of the grenade rung loud in your ears as you clamped your hands on them to try and block the noise. Eren removed his hand.

"A sound grenade?" He asked as everyone fell silent, only the rumbling of the female titan's footprints could be heard.

"What's your job? To give in when you're scared? No, I don't think so…our squad's mission is to keep that brat from getting a single scratch on him." You looked back at Eren as he had wide eyes, Levi's voice held no emotion as he talked.

"Or die trying…"

* * *

Everyone fell silent again,

"RODGER!" Petra replied breaking the silence as the others nodded, and then Levi turned towards you. You closed your eyes and let out a strangled sigh, looking back up you smile weakly.

"I guess so…Eren, as I said last time you went titan, you better know what you're doing or you'll get it later." You smiled sickly as you empathized the 'get it later'. Eren gulped a little, as did everyone else as you continued through the forest, the titan just above you.

"We'll depend on the horses from here on. Got that?" Levi said as everyone nodded silently.

"Wait! That thing's right behind us! We'll never out run it if we keep going like this!" Eren yelled as he began to panic, you ignored him and kept your sight forward, clenching your teeth.

"Again! More reinforcements!" You dared not look back at what was behind you, in all your years of being an assassin, never had you been so scared of death. You'd faced gangs, MPs and even other murderers, but you'd never felt fear like this before.

"We have to help them before they-!"

"Eren! Face forward!" Gunther yelled, as Eren looked back with wide eyes.

"Gunther?!" Eren asked surprised.

"Don't stop! Keep going!" Eld said, a scrambled scream was all you could hear as a crack of bones rang out as a soldier died.

"Why? We could've helped them! If squad Levi doesn't kill it, who will?!" A silence overcame the group,

"One's still fighting! We can-"

"Eren keep forward!" Petra yelled, you'd never seen this side of her.

"Are you telling me to look away from my comrades while they fight alone?!"

"YES!"

"I don't understand," Eren yelled.

"I don't understand why we're leaving them or why the corporal won't explain!"

"It's because you're still too green, you're a rookie!" Auruo yelled. As the others continued to argue to more annoyed you got, this group was falling apart and death was right above you, you agreed, we needed to kill this thing, but after Eren is safe. If this mission failed and Eren died not only would the government be on the SC asses but also Mikasa, you frowned at the thought…she would probably kill you, ten-fold. Eren went to bite his hand.

"Eren! You're only aloud to do that if your life's in danger!" Petra yelled.

"No, go on Eren, go ahead." Levi said in an emotionless tone. Petra turned towards him with saddened eyes.

"Please Eren, have faith in us."


	18. Chapter 18

"EREN! THERE'S NO TIME, DO WE HELP THEM OR NOT!" Levi yelled as he female titan hovered right above you; you stared back at the creature, watching the man fight alone, what if that was you? You shuddered at the thought.

"I'll…I'LL FACE FORWARD SIR!" There was a scream as the man was grabbed, he screamed for the titan to let go, but was silenced when his body was dragged into a tree. Suddenly the titan crouched low, in the way that made you faster, your eyes widened this no abnormal!

"Captain! The titan is accelerating!" No one looked back as fear wracked your body, your hand shook as you clutched the reins with almost in human strength.

"Keep at full speed! We WILL out run it!" Levi yelled as you all sped up, but deep down, you knew not one of you stood a chance. Suddenly it was as if time had stopped, you ran into a small clearing, you noticed Erwin standing on a branch,

"FIIIIIRRRRE"

* * *

The next moments were just a blur of light and sound, no one knew what was going on but either way the horses continued to run, galloping as fast as they could in there startled state. Getting past the clearing you let out a relieved sigh that that beast wasn't on your tail anymore, or so you hoped.

"Tether the horses a little ways up ahead, and then switch back to vertical manuvering. Eld, you're in command, make sure you hide Eren and look after my horse." With that the raven haired man was gone, slowly everyone smiled.

"We…managed to get that titan alive…" Eren said with a shocked expression, you nodded, riding up beside him.

"Yeah…even I'm impressed." You looked back to the thinning smog that had the clearing covered, making it almost impossible to see.

"How about that! Did you see it?!" Gunther yelled with a wide grin, all the stress from the past hour was gone in an instant.

"We caught that titan!" Eld cheered as everyone smiled, even though you were reluctant to let your guard down even you smiled and laughed along with everyone else.

"This is the power of the survey corps! Do you get it now, idiot?!" Auruo said as Eren smiled.

"YEAH!"

* * *

You tethered up the horses as you all prepared to travel by 3DMG, but as you were about to leave a sickening scream resonated throughout the forest; you instantly covered your ears.

"Let's get moving." Eld suggested as everyone set off; when you all thought you were far enough everyone sat down for a break. Taking a long drink of water Eren came up to you.

"They're cool, aren't they?" He asked as you shrugged, passing him the bottle.

"They're great people." You smiled as you both looked towards the chatting group. You noticed they were waving you both over.

"Looks like we're going home, let's go get our horses!" Guther said.

"We gotta go kids, the captain set off a flare!" Auruo yelled as you got up and stretched, Eren laughed slightly at your tired state as you all went off again with Eld leading the group. Looking off to the your left you saw a hooded figure in a survey corps cloak, at first you thought it was captain Levi, but you were wrong.

"Who are you?!" Gunther yelled as the figure flew towards him.

"Guther! Move!" You knew what they were going to do as you tried to intercept, but it was too late.

"Guther!" Eren yelled, but the man just hung there with his neck cut clean, Auruo grabbed Eren by the collar.

"Eren, don't stop!"

"Who are you?! Petra, I'll try hold them off, get outta here!" You yelled and you flew in front of the figure, your eyes widened when you saw their face.

"No…not you." You muttered as they transformed, you tried to get away as far as possible as you were engulfed in the explosion. Sure enough, the female titan appeared again. You flew as fast as you could towards the group,

"I KNOW WHO THE FEMALE TITAN IS! IT'S-!" Before you could finish what you were saying the titan's fist connected with your body, sending you forward, though your group and into a tree. You coughed up blood as you hit the ground.

* * *

"_! Damn you, I'm going to kill it" Eren yelled as you struggled to get up, your body felt weak as the air was forced out of your body.

"You can't!" Eld said as the titan charged towards them, you just lay there, unable to do a thing apart from cursing the monster to hell.

"The three of us will bring the titan down! Eren, keep heading towards the commander!"

"What, I'm going to fight to!" Yelled Eren in protest.

"No! This is the best way, it too risky for you to use your powers!" Eren still argued against it, wanting to fight.

"Do you really have that little fate in us?" Petra asked, you sighed, she was always the one that kept calm in a situation, which was the one thing that stood out most about the red head that you liked most. You noticed a silence and Eren zipped across your vision.

"I believe my squad will be victorious!" You smiled weakly as your vision began to blank, but you fought yourself to stay awake, they were doing well, they'd brought the titan down and blinded it, but that's when things began to go wrong.

"ELD!" You struggled as you tried to get up, that son of a….you saw red but you couldn't do a thing, you felt useless, and things were about to get worse.

"How?!" Petra yelled, flying towards you.

"One eye?! _ get out of here, go help Eren!" You could barely stand as you just managed to support yourself on the tree. Auruo yelled for Petra to get higher, but she was too scared, you also yelled as she flew your way, you gasped as the titan planted its foot into her back, sending her into the tree beside you. Screaming, you were swept off your feet and hit the floor hard, you heard a crack as your leg broke, biting back another cry, you just laid there. Teary eyed, you watched the rest play out, Auruo tried to kill the damned thing but his blades broke, resulting in him dying.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Eren yelled, you were about to stop him but her erupted into a burst of light, his titan form crashed onto the female titan, roaring and yelling. You watched wide eyed as tears streamed down your face unknowingly, you looked over to Petra's body.

"Ey…Pet?" You muttered, you hoped the worse didn't come to pass, but you heard her gasp, jerking back a little you went by her side.

"Hehehe…._?" She laughed weakly as you brushed her hair from in front in front of her face.

"I'm here…" You said calmly even though your breathing hitched from time to time, she smiled, looking at you from her position.

"Is he fighting?" You nodded as you took her hand, the noise from the fight blocked out completely by your sobs. Petra lifted her hand slowly and placed it on your forehead, almost patting it.

"Don't cry…" She started, her voice already fading. You sniffed as she continued.

"And….don't let him be alone _...we try our best but he's always like that…don't let him blame himself." You knew who she was talking about, you tried to get closer to her in her final moments but the pain kept you chained down.

"You love him…don't you Pet?" She nodded as her hand slid down off your head, she went silent, everything did, until there was a crash, Eren was losing bad.

You saw the titan take Eren as Mikasa came into view, your vision once again darkening, you took enough time to see Levi slowly fly past, his eyes landed on Petra, then you, you reached up but he ignored you flying faster.

"Levi…." You choked.

"Don't….go…."


	19. Chapter 19

You felt a foot kick you in the side, you winced as you curled up into a ball, suddenly it dawned on you, you weren't dead? You mentally sighed as you opened your eyes slowly, you saw someone crouching beside you, they looked familiar. You groaned as you tried to move, but it soon turned into a cry of pain, you cursed as whoever it was pulled you up by your hair.

"Tch. You're not dead then? Still have that damned mouth of yours…" Levi asked as looked him in the face.

"L-levi….?" You half questioned as he raised an eyebrow, he sat you up against the tree as he studied you.

"You ok?" He asked, his voice concerned for once, you searched your brain for words as everything came out scrambled.

"I-um….memory…er…Pet….what?" He clicked his tongue as he pulled off his cravat and wiped the blood roughly from your face, gripping your hair like they were chains.

"L-levi…you're hurting me." You muttered but he ignored you and looked down with an empty expression, clicking his tongue once more he picked you up bridal style. You hissed in pain as he began to leave, you looked down at the chaos below, gasping.

"Oh god…the squad….is…is…." Hearing you say that made him speed up towards the commander.

* * *

Everyone retreated back to the SCHQ to get healed up before heading back to the main walls, it had been four days since then, Levi had locked himself up in his room, no one talked, spirits were at an all-time low. It also turned out you had mild amnesia, which was great; the one person who had seen the true face of the female titan had memory loss! Much like Levi, you spoke to no one, just sat in your room, alone with your foot in a cast, Hanji brought you food and asked how you were doing, but apart from that you hadn't held a full convocation with anyone.

Three days after you had your cast taken off and were getting used to walking again, you felt stupid, oh so stupid, for crying out loud, you needing help getting to the dining hall.

"Pathetic…just pathetic …" You muttered to yourself as sleep struggled to come to you in the late hours of the night, you just kept replaying Petra in your head, how she smiled before she died, why did she smile? Who does that? Every man you'd every killed used to bawl their eyes out and beg for their lives…but this was different. The creaking of floor boards snapped you out of your trance, it sound like whoever it was, were trying to stay as silent as possible, you had a rough idea of who it was, the man who'd been holed up for a week, he must be getting breakfast. Struggling to your feet you ignored the crutches stood by your bed and slowly opened the door, putting your slippers as you did so. You followed the sound of footsteps to the dining hall, peering around the door. Sure enough, there was a hunched over figure sitting on a bench, Levi's uniform was messed up and stained; there was something wrong with him. Super-duper Lance Corporal clean looked like someone you'd find in the underground, begging or dealing drugs, it shocked you.

"You shouldn't be walking around _." Levi said with I tired tone, sitting opposite him you looked down at the table, four badges, then it dawned on you.

"Not many people can sleep easy now days…" He hummed as he kept his gaze locked on the table, tracing the wings with his fingers, something in your heart snapped seeing him like that.

"I should have done something…" He started.

" She put her faith in me…and I betrayed that, I betrayed them all." You noted the hitch in his voice, the pale candle light illuminating his face dully, you grabbing his hand, making him flinch slightly.

"No." You stated, he looked up for once, his looked a mess.

"I watched Levi; I was one who didn't do anything." He scowled as pulled away sharply, standing up as the bench screeched.

"You almost died, dumbass." You looked down as his glare went straight through you; he let out a long sigh and walked over to the wall beside you. There was a moment of silence before a bang; Levi clenched his jaw as he struck the wall again with his forehead, punching it with his fist at the same time, with wide eyes you stood up.

"Levi!" You grabbed his shoulders as you put yourself between him and the wall, curing his rubbed his fist, wiping the blood off on his trousers. You frowned and put your hand on your hips.

"I won't let you blame yourself…she made me promise." His eyes widened at your words, before he could say anything you poked him in the chest.

"She told me to make sure you don't become a depressed moron." He didn't say anything for a while, just stood there, not saying a word. You sighed, walking past him.

"Just…don't dwell on it. Ok?" Putting a hand on his shoulder you patted him; suddenly he grabbed your arm, pulling you towards him. He hugged you tight as you tried to comprehend what was going on, but then you heard his radged breathing, he was crying.

"Levi..." You hugged him back as he buried his face in your neck.

"I'm a mess…a goddamn mess." He wheezed, sniffing like a child, you rubbed his back as you tried to calm him down, you made shushing noises as the candles wavered around you, gathering up the will to talk he moved his head slightly.

"Not a word, _." He said as you smiled weakly.

"Aye, aye. Sir."


	20. Chapter 20

"We're heading back to the walls." Erwin spoke at the table the following morning, you sat with him, Hanji, Mike and a less then happy Levi. You kept your eyes locked on your food, barely eating anything, glancing over to Levi you recalled what had happened the previous night, you couldn't blame him for thinking it was because of him. But it wasn't that you were sure of, standing up slowly you made your way to the door.

"I'll get the horses' commander." You muttered slightly limping off, the commander called after you but you ignored him, everyone was cautious around you just because of your injuries, mild amnesia, a broken rib and leg. So what? You walked around to the sables and got your horse, she nuzzled your hand as you stroked her.

"Hey Bud…How 'ya been?" You quietly murmured as you got a saddle and placed it on her broad cream coloured back; she neighed softly as if in response. Smiling, you put on the reins and patted her, leading her out of the stall. When you got out there the others were getting ready, Erwin caught your gaze and walked over to you, swallowing slightly you saluted.

"_, I told you to take it easy, did I not?" You looked away putting your hands behind your back, it was true…but no one can tell you what to do.

"I…er….guess." You mumbled, swaying slightly, he nodded as he began to walk away.

"I'll have Hanji see to you once we get back to the city." You saluted one last time before he walked off to other business. Your horse slightly nudged you as you wandered off with her towards some of the ex-104th trainees, you waved slightly as the others looked back with saddened expressions, Eren was missing.

"Is he ok?" You asked as Mikasa shook her head, Eren had been asleep ever since he's got his ass handed to him against the female titan, Armin came up to you and put a hand on your shoulder.

"Are you ok _?" You groaned and swatted his hand away, crossing your arms over your chest.

"Yes! Why do people think I'm not ok?!" You yelled aloud, you rolled your eyes as Jean had a goofy smile on his face. You cocked an eyebrow.

"What, horse-features?" He sighed slightly as he put on a more normal expression.

"She called me Horse-features, she's fine." Everyone laughed slightly as Sasha push past and held out a sweet potato.

"Here." She said, smiling, you took it. Sweet potatoes' were the best.

"We're heading out!" Erwin yelled as you all got lined up with your horses, giggled as you saw Hanji give Levi a leg up to get on his horse, he turned and glared at you making you cover your mouth with your hand, on Erwin's signal you all set off.

"I'm coming home…." You muttered, picking up speed.

* * *

"Commander Erwin! Explain!" You were met by a huge crowd as you entered to city, people hurled insult your way as they pointed out how few people were left, it made you sick. We fight for humanity and they have the guts to call us failures? You walked along with your horse as you scanned the crowds of kids, men and women, there were even Garrison and military soldiers calling you screw ups. They had room to talk. Then you noticed one person in the crowd, it was Finnian.

"_!" He yelled, smiling for once, you waved him over.

"It's been too long!" You exclaimed, walking faster to avoid the crowds, but that was a mistake, Erwin was surrounded and eyes quickly fell on you.

"Erwin! Is this the kid you got from the streets? Another Levi perhaps?" One man asked as the blonde ignored them.

"You thought she'd become a protégé, a figure in history?" Finnian was about to say something but you kicked him in the leg to stop him; one man came up to you.

"Lemme deal with this…I'll meet you later." Finnan patted on the back as he walked off into the street.

"You're _ _? The famous assassin." You sighing you continued to walk.

"I wouldn't say famous but I don't have time to speak to you." Erwin put a hand on your shoulder; turning to him he took your horses reins.

"Go _. I'll take your horse." Saluting you dashed out of the crowd after Finnian, a few of the men tried to follow you but you lost them on a few side alleyways, then you met up with Finnian outside his bar, instantly he hugged you.

"I'm glad you're alive!" You pulled away pouting.

"Hang on. You thought I – The great _- would die?!" You half yelled as a smirk appeared on his features, he sighed and pinched his brow.

"I guess you're right." He laughed slightly.

"You're –as I say- one in a million" You grabbed his arm as you began to walk.

* * *

"You know _, the guys at the bar have wondered where you went." Finnian asked as you walked, but you were too distracted to hear him, your eyes fixed on Levi's back and a man who you presumed was related to someone in his squad.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Finnial asked, you shook your head.

"Nothing….oh and er….why the hell do you have a beard?" His eyes went wide for a second before he burst out laughing, people nearby turned towards you. Calming down he looked back at you, still a smirk on his features.

"It's not a beard _. It's stubble." You sighed.

"Ok…stubble then….why?" He let out a chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I wanted to try it out." He said as he opened the door to his bar, instantly people turned, eyes wide on you. You waved nervously in the silence; the regulars stood up and cheered.

"_! The soldier's returned!" You smiled, amazed that everyone had been waiting for you, hopping up on a bar stool, Finnian handed you some lemonade as you drunk it quickly. Mark came up to you and patted you on the shoulder.

"Lil' old _ is in the SC now? Protecting us n' all that are ya?" You laughed; suddenly the door was flung open revealing Hanji. Everyone gawked in silence as you just groaned loudly, face palming.

"Hanji….just tell him you gave me the alllllll-!" She grabbed your sleeve as you fought in her grip, laughing she waved.

"I'll be taking _ for a while!~" He half sang as she dragged you out the bar.

"I'll come to!" Finnian yelled running after you both. As you fought Hanji she suddenly flung you over her shoulder, a shot of pain ran up your spine.

"_, Erwin told me to tend to you and I'm doing just that." She stated with a smirk, she loved nothing more to annoy you and point out your weaknesses, sometimes she'd get to you so much she'd ask if the whole assassin thing was just a fluke.

"Even so Hanji! .DOWN!" You shirked, you did care if you were causing a commotion, she already carrying you was making people stare and laugh, a blush of embarrassment spread across your face when you saw Finnian.

"I've never seen anyone do that and live. Aside from me." He laughed as Hanji giggled.

"She's changed a lot; it's like taming a dog. Shorty has her under control…most the time." You growled as he patted you on the head smiling smugly.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Shut up! Don't patronize me Fin!" You yelled as they both laughed even louder. You could tell those two were going to get a long….they both had a fiery passion to annoy you. Crossing your arms you let Hanji carry you to her office.


	21. Chapter 21

"Your broken rib it healing nicely…but that amnesia is a bit of a problem." Finnian's eyes widened.

"Amnesia?!" He asked

"It's nothing to worry about…for now." She mumbled as you put a hand on his shoulder. Hanji wrapped things up as she redressed a couple of bandages and asked you the same questions she'd been asking you all week.

'What were your last memories before waking up?'

'Are you prone to head-aches?"

'Do you remember features of the female titan's human form?" and all those times you'd answer.

'Petra and the others in the forest….'

'Starting to be…'

'I already said this, nothing!' and then you'd normally storm out of the room in a foul mood that no one dare disturb for at least six hours, or unless they had sweets of course. Walking back to the bar you and Finnian noticed someone stand outside, even in the sun they had a cloak tight around them, the figure looked up as there almost yellow eyes shone slightly.

"Finally!" The yawned as he walked up to you, with widened eyes you knew who it was, well not their name, but rather you'd crossed paths with them before.

"What the hell are you doing here?" You asked in an annoyed tone as the man just smiled slyly.

* * *

You sat in your room, alone with the man in the cloak. He was still wearing it now as you both sat in the silence, you spoke up.

"I don't even know your name…" You muttered as he looked at you, that smirk still on his features.

"I still helped you out with killing that man didn't I? Plus I told you I was going to be a future client, you don't need to know my name." He was the mysterious man, back when you'd killed your old client when he'd started leaking information to the Garrison, but of course that ended in you getting beaten up by Levi, you never thought you'd see him again.

"I'm not in the business no more…" You said, smirking, the man chuckled.

"Oh, I'm more then aware, I've been keeping tabs on you the past 6 months." Your eyes widened slightly.

"When you mean 'tabs'…"

"I, or someone associated with me has been following you, everywhere." You glared at him, even though you couldn't see his eyes, sighing, the man gripped the hood of his cloak.

"I may as well become acquainted with you…the cloaks just for when I'm in public." Slowly he took it off, showing his messy blond hair and dark yellow eyes, he actually looked pretty young. He held out a hand as you took it slowly.

"The name's Eleck." You knew, instantly that you couldn't trust him, he was spying on you after all, crossing his arms, the smirk left his face.

"Let's just get to the point….people in the underground aren't happy with you." You cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? I never talked to anyone there apart from the people I was working for." He leaned back in his chair.

"That's exactly it. That man you killed was the richest person in the underground. He funded everything, illegal 3DMGs, the black market, everything. And you killed him." You clicked your tongue.

"Mind you, that did show everyone what a coward he really was, just using everyone like that. Your actions were a blessing and a curse." You crossed your arms.

"What happened then has nothing to do with now…. Eleck ." You mutted, the man shook his head.

"I believe it does, assassins will come after you now you're back. But I can help, although if you refuse my request…I can't guaranty I will stay on your side for long…" Blackmail? Geez, you could do any better.

"Let's hear it then….steal something, kill a man…I'll probably refuse." He chuckled darkly.

"I want you to assassinate, Erwin Smith of the survey corps." Your eyes widened as you almost fell backwards.

"Never." You stated bluntly. Eleck smiled slyly, what was he planning?

"Not for any price?" He asked, you shook your head.

"Not even – oh I don't know – who killed your mother?" This time you really did fall off your chair, you hit the floor hard as you clenched your jaw. Eleck laughed as he helped you up, as soon as you were on your feet you grabbed him, slamming him into a wall.

"What do you know?" You demanded as he just held his arms up in defence.

"Ah, ah, ah _, you need to do what I asked first." You slammed him into the wall harder.

"I told you, never!" You spat at him as he sneered, flipping the table, he pinning you against the wall as he laughed again.

"I'm more powerful then you ever were, I could bring you down so easily." Releasing you, he walked to the door.

"I'll see myself out," He grabbed his cloak as he put it around him.

"I'll give you two days; if you don't kill him…I'll show you what I can do until you kill." With that he left you in silence, you held your head in your hands. Kill your commander just to find out your mothers murderer, even if you did, you'd be sentenced to death.

"What the hell am I gonna do?..."

* * *

{Two Days Later…}

You sat at the bar, eating a cheese toasty as Finnian cleaned a couple of glasses. He put down one and picked up another, cleaning the soapy suds with a rag.

"Haven't you got a meeting today?" He asked as you nodded, it was about plans and where the SC were going to go, another expedition or leave it a year and try and poach some new trainees since the corps had been worn down to no more than 100 at most.

"Yeah, Commander eyebrows and friends wants to go on another suicide run but there are barely 100 of us left…we have no idea what to do." You didn't want to go, after all, less than a day ago you'd been asked to kill your commander for info you'd been running after all your life, but you couldn't let it get to you, whoever this 'Eleck' was, he had nothing on you. Or so you hoped, you'd just have to keep your guard up now.

"You better get going then, it's already 10." Your eyes widened as you jumped off the stool, grabbed your jacket, mumbled a good bye and dashed out the door.

"DamndamndamndamnDAMN!" You ran as fast as your legs would carry you, even if it was shorty and him the last thing you wanted was to be late. Swinging into the halls you dipped and dived between other soldiers until you arrived at the meeting room. You were too late, a sign hung around the door reading 'meeting in progress, do not disturb' you went to knock but the door was already open.

"_?" Erwin asked as you lent down gasping for air.

"Sorry….*gasp* Ran all the *wheeze* way…oh, god I need to get fitter *chough*" Erwin moved out the way as you stumbled on to a chair, which was unluckily right beside Levi and the meeting resumed with the door left open.

About half an hour though, you stopped paying attention altogether. 'It's been two days…' You thought, thinking about Eleck and what he could do. 'Would he attack right away? Or…..' You snapped out of your trance to hear a load of MPs running through the halls, curious, you leaned back in your chair.

"_are you listening?" Ewin asked as he sat in front of you.

"Hmmm….yeah, ye-ah." You kept your eyes locked on the running soldiers, getting more and more intrigued you stood up.

"_, where the hell do you think you're going?" Levi asked as you turned, smiling slyly.

"Curiosity kills the cat you know." He stated as you smiled even more.

"Then I guess I'm the cat!" You grinned as you ran out the door. You followed the soldiers as a crowd massed around a shop in flames, but then you stopped wide eyed.

"Lucy's shop…" You breathed; this was how he was going to start? You pushed through the crowd until someone stopped you; you glared at whoever got in your way. It was someone in the MPB.

"You can't, the fire's raging."

"Did someone come out? A woman, around 20 with dark hair?!" The man shook his head and without a second thought you leaped past them and dashed into the burning flower shop. The air was thick and the entire atmosphere burned around you, you yelled her name but you got no reply.

"Oi! It's _! Are you here?! Coz if you're not….well I'm screwed!" You heard a chocked sputter as you looked over to the turned counter; you knelt down as you saw Lucy, her face the colour of ash as she wheezed for breath.

"_? God, what happened?" She asked weakly, you shook your head as you griped the edge of the counter, but it was just too heavy to lift.

"I'm meant to ask you that." It became unbearably hot all of a sudden as she coughed loudly.

"Some….boy….just set fire to everything…all of a sudden…and flipped the counter on me."

"Did you see his face…" You became weaker the more you tried to lift the desk, but it was like trying to lift 20 large bags of sugar, you had no strength but you still tried.

"No…he was…he was…" Her voice became dull, your eyes widened.

"No Lucy! Stay with me, stay damn it!" You clicked your tongue as you slapped her lightly, but she didn't stir.

"OI YOU MILLITARY PIGS! I NEED HELP IN HERE SHE'S –cough- " You couldn't end the sentence as you chocked for air, everything became hot as the flames began to burn your skin, you cursed as it became painful to move. Suddenly there was a loud crash; your eyelids drooped as someone suddenly called your name.

"_! Brat!" It was Levi, you called him over as he began to help you.

"I can't lift it." You began to cough.

"Lift it on three." You nodded as he began to count.

"One, Two, Three…"


	22. Chapter 22

"Levi, carry her." He nodded as he scooped Lucy's body into his arms; you stood up on shaky knees as the raven looked over to you slightly as you exited the wreckage. You brought a hand to your eyes as the light of day hurt slightly, your vision blurred as the crowd parted and Erwin walked towards the two of you with Hanji and Mike.

"What were you two thinking?" He asked sternly, but Levi ignored him and shoved Lucy into Hanji's arms, giving him just enough time to catch you as your knees gave in.

"Hanji, tend to them." You wheezed as you hung on to consciousness. You pushed Levi away as you folded your arms.

"I'm fine, anyway, I was the only one that did something while my friend was dying! This lot were just gawking at it like a fireworks show!" You yelled as you stumbled away from them; Erwin grabbed your arm before you fell again.

"You know her?" He asked, you had a feeling he was getting at something so you shook him off.

"I have things to do…" You pushed out the crowd as you straightened your charred uniform, Erwin called after you as you rubbed the smudge of ash from your face, ignoring him. You knew he and Mike were behind you so you turned around sighing.

"What?" You huffed; people looked around at all the commotion as the fire was finally dowsed to a mere sinter.

"Are you ok? You've been on edge ever since we came back." He asked, you didn't even reply as you turned on your heel sharply and left. When you walked into the bar Finnian was waiting for you, instantly hugging you.

"What happened?" He asked as his voice echoed around the empty room, he took your jacket and checked it over.

"Lucy's shop caught fire…no, someone set fire to her shop. And I jumped in to save her." Finnian looked at you wide eyed as you both sat at a table to talk it over. Finnian was like a father to you, always there when you were a kid, caring when you were sick, everything, even when you got into fights with the local gangs.

"How? Who...!" He did a double take as he realized, looking at you, you nodded sadly.

"That….guy yesterday?" You nodded again as he suddenly grabbed your hands, he looked like he was on the brink of tears.

"Never do anything so reckless….ok?" His voice hitched slightly as you chuckled, he could be such a worry wart sometimes.

"I'll be fine." You reached over and patted him on the head, wiping his eyes on his sleeve he smiled weakly.

"I worry too much, I know but please be careful." You both laughed in the silence, you don't know what you'd do without this man.

* * *

** {Five Years Ago}**

Tears streamed down your face as you limped down the street, it was dark and cold as gangs hung in dead end alleys and stray dogs whimpered by dim street lamps.

"Mother…..why?" You hicced as you stared at your blood covered hands and brought them to your matted H/C locks, the tears wouldn't stop, the memory of what had happened hours ago burned into your mind, you don't know why you ran, but you did. For hours you ran till you had no strength, strange people followed you and you ran from police, to scared of what might happen if you trusted them, maybe you thought you could catch up with the man that killed your dear mother, that was probably why you carried a kitchen knife. Suddenly you bumped into someone, your eyes widened in fear as you looked up.

"Huh?" It was a man, a bartender perhaps. He had thick blond hair in a messy cut and green eyes; you teared up even more as you cried loudly.

"P-please don't….h-hurt me!" You wept as the man kneeled down a confused look on his face.

"Hey, hey, hey." His voice was soothing and that made you calm down slightly, putting out his cigarette on the wall.

"What happened?" He asked as you wiped your tears on your bloodied clothes.

"Mum was….was…." He suddenly hugged you as you cried more, he shushed you as you hugged the man, you didn't know who he was but unlike the others you felt something, something in your senses, your mind, and your heart.

"Those damn gangs…" He muttered as he suddenly picked you up, scaring you, you whimpered slightly as he slowed down.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." You shook your head as he was about to put you back down, stopping him.

"Do you have anyone to go to?" He asked as you shook your head, he walked around the back of the bar as your eyes lit up at the sight; friends were drinking and eating, having fun and sitting in chairs.

"Well I own this joint, would you well…I know it's weird I mean," He looked down at his watch as he held you.

"It hasn't even been five minutes but, would you like to stay here?" You looked up at him, somewhat shocked. 'How could he be so kind?' He wasn't like everyone else you'd come across so far. You nodded as he smiled.

"Well welcome to my home er….."

"_." Your voice was barely above a whisper.

"Welcome _, my name's Finnian." You'd never felt so close to someone you'd just met before, and unknown to you, this connection would be stronger than any other.

* * *

You walked up the high street with Erwin, Hanji and Levi. Another meeting no less, and it was probably more boring than the last, more so the fact it was held by Nile Dok of the MP. Countless times Levi kicked you in the shin just to keep you awake and now it was probably bruised badly.

"What was the point of that?" You asked as you walked beside Erwin,

"I mean…we just got yelled at like a bunch of kids for screwing up the last mission." People were staring at you, no doubt because you still had your charred uniform on, the cuffs blackened and wings of freedom browned around the edges, causing the brilliant blue to become faded on the wings.

"It was bound to happen. We made a serious offence to the king." The blonde replied, you hummed a response, you never liked walking near or next to him, while you were taller than Levi at 5"5, you were still a lot shorter than Erwin.

Levi suddenly grabbed your collar and pulled you backwards.

"Hey, hey, hey!" You hissed as you glared at him.

"Why you still wearing this? I thought we gave you a new one yesterday." You shrugged him off and laughed.

"Well, Finnian gave me the run around this morning to get me to change it so….consider it payback." You laughed more as you walked ahead with Hanji both began to make small talk.


	23. Chapter 23

"See you commander, Hanji, Short stuff ." Levi 'tch'ed as you waved good-bye, grinning. Instantly the door to the bar opened and Finnian grabbed your jacket, scaring the living day-light out of you.

"Got'cha!" He yelled as you laughed and choked in surprise, you saw the others leave as Hanji had a smile on her face.

Pulling you inside Finnian took your jacket, you heaved for breath as you both laughed some more.

"Don't…sneak up like…that!" You yelled as he smiled, almost grinning.

"Well that's what you get more making me chase you around the bar this morning, and I didn't even catch you!" You scoffed.

"Well if you weren't so slow." You giggled as he lurched out at you to grab your shoulders, gliding out the way.

After about five minutes he gave up, finally having your jacket he put it on the top shelf of his wardrobe you changed into some jeans and a t-shirt as you joined him outside the bar as he lit a cigarette, you both leant against the wall.

"You shouldn't smoke y'know." You brought up as you coughed, the smoke catching your senses, he just shrugged.

"It's all I can do now a days…anyway, wanna go for a walk?" He asked as you raised an eyebrow, Finnian wanting to go for a walk? He was the laziest man you knew! And that was saying something, considering you'd met Auruo.

"What you up to?" He instantly grinned.

"Alright, alright, you got me. I have something for you, but c'mon, let's walk." You leant off the wall as you followed Finnian though the afternoon street.

"I wanted to give you this after you came back from that mission last time, but considering what happened…I couldn't." He pulled out a piece of cloth concealing something in it. Slowly he unwrapped it; it was an old pocket watch, silver and pretty.

"It was….my fathers." Your eyes widened onto his as he smiled weakly. Slowly he handed it to you as you stared at the slightly cracked glass.

"Don't you want to save it for your kids." He laughed as he left it in your hand.

"Me? Kids? Don't make me laugh!"

"I'm not joking!" You chuckled as you nudged him in the shoulder.

"Anyway, you're cute …I bet tons of women dig…..stubble." You both laughed even more, Finnian put a hand on your shoulder, shaking his head.

"No. I want you to have it _. I mean now you're in the SC I don't know when….you're um….anyway, look after it! I'm not joking either, 6 generations _! I don't want you to lose it now." You nodded as you smiled.

"Ok, give it to some fee loader." You laughed as he shook his head again.

"You've been more than that to me, and you know that." He patted you on the head like a child, you couldn't help but pout.

"I guess…. dad ." You said sarcastically, you both chuckled. Suddenly a noise eluded your senses, Bang . The sound rang loud in your ears, suddenly something hit your face…

_ Blood_ .

* * *

Time slowed down, your breathing stopped; your hands began to shake. All you saw was blood…and Finnian.

"F-Finnian?" You quivered as you fell to your knees and placed a hand on his chest, you turned towards the sound of a roof tile smashing as the killer made their escape, you had no will for a chase as you turned back to his body, a bullet in his face. 'What happened?...I'm going to kill that Eleck, rip his guts out!'

"NononononononoNO!" Anger mixed with sadness caused you to break down as MPs arrived and began to crowd around Finnian's body.

"Finnian!" You sobbed, a pair of shoes appeared in front of you as you kept your eyes locked on the messy blonde's face, it was frozen between shock and something you couldn't put your finger on.

"Cadet _, what happened here?" It was Nile – stupid – Dok, you just shook your head violently as you tears streamed down your face, you ignored him as you ruffled his bloody shirt in your hands.

"Cadet _-"

"**_SHUT UP! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! ALWAYS PRANCING AROUND LIKE YOU MEAN SOMETHING? THE MPS DON'T DO JACK!"_** You yelled at him, looking up with maddened eyes, he swallowed a lump in his throat as he backed away slightly.

"I'm going to kill whoever he ordered to do this….and then rip him apart, tear out his thr-" You stopped as a hand was placed on your shoulder, you looked behind you to see your commander, Levi and Hanji.

"Calm down cadet." It was Erwin, great! Just what you need, the man that could've prevented this, 'if I'd just stabbed this guy and be done with it…' Your bottom lip trembled slightly, you turned back towards Finnian as your shoulders slumped and you cried softly.

"It…it's my f-fault." Hanji pulled you up as she slowly pulled you away from the scene; slowly wiping the blood from your face you buried your face in her shoulder.

"I've become…s-so weak….I used to kill people for c-crying out l-loud." You sobbed as she hummed.

"You're not weak _, you're the strongest person I know, and that's comparing you to shorty." You laughed slightly through the tears, but it didn't help much.

Mike knelt down and picked up the pocket watch and handed it to Erwin, the blonde put a hand on your shoulder as you turned towards him, hanging your head in shame.

"Let's talk in my office, I'll make tea or do you like coffee?" He too gave a failed attempted to distract you as they covered and took Finnian's body away. Either way you followed him, eyes downward as people made crude remarks.

"Wasn't she that killer?" "No, she can't be she's like 12…" "What's she doing in the SC anyway?" "Yeah…I bet she was the cause of this, like how she killed him." Your eyes widened as you turned towards the person that said it, it was a woman…no, you'd met her before.

"Y-you're M-mark's girl….." She nodded as she continued to glare at you, hate in her features.

"My boyfriend died because of you, why was it only you who made it back? Hm? Did you kill him and the others because you couldn't take being tame? Did you want to see more bloodshed? Whatever your excuse is, forget it! You're just some stray mutt from a dump! Admit it. You deserve to be alone." You froze in shock, as your hands continued to shake violently.

"I-i…."

"I said forget excuses, didn't i?!" With that she shoved out of the crowd and left you in silence, Erwin put a hand on your shoulder as he pushed you forward.

"I did kill him…" You muttered, Erwin looked down at you but didn't reply.

"And I haven't changed a single bit…I haven't changed since then…" You caught Levi's gaze in the corner of your eye.


	24. Chapter 24

You sat in a chair as you held a steaming cup of coffee in still shaking hands, Erwin opposite you drinking his own, the both of sat in silence as the clock ticked by. Slowly putting his cup down Erwin folded his arms on the desk.

"Want to talk?" He asked, you nodded as you took a long drink, the heat burning your tongue, but you ignored it.

"Finnian was the only true friend I had…" Erwin nodded as you put down the mug.

"Do you know who could've done this?" You shook your head, lying as you gripped the material of your shirt. You had to sort this out yourself; you couldn't rely off others anymore. Erwin hummed and leaned forward making you feel slightly uneasy.

"You're lying." Of cause you couldn't lie to him of all people, Erwin smith must've had to lie so many times, more than you perhaps. But you held your ground.

"I'm not…I don't know."

"Don't lie to me _." You ignored a shiver that ran up your spine as he used your first name, it sounded almost poisonous. Your eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm- "

"Who did you say you were going to kill, to rip apart, to tear out their throat?" Damn, he had you there…you frowned.

"None of your business."

"I'll make it my business."

"Leave me alone…" You muttered as you stormed out of his office, almost on the brink of tears again, covering your mouth with the back of your hand you instantly ran 'home'.

"I suppose you won't be wanting this then…" Erwin muttered, holding the dusty pocket watch, dry blood splattered the corner of the chain links. You didn't hear him however, you'd already left the room.

* * *

You sat on the ground outside Finnian's bar without the keys, you had your knees under your chin as tears fell from your face, to make things worse it had started raining at some point in the now dark night. You sneezed loudly. You didn't know how long you'd sat there, 5 or 6 hours at most, people past, said things about you and moved on, simple as that.

"Uggghhh….God, none of this w-would've happened if mother was still h-here…I'd never of known Fin, never become an a-assassin, might have joined the SC either wa-a-a-achoo!" You rubbed your nose tiredly as you looked up at the cloud filled sky, the rain and your tears mixing together, you heard shoes coming towards you.

"You're a sorry sight brat." You looked up at Levi across the street as he leant against the wall, a big warm jacket on with an umbrella, you sighed.

"Gone back to 'brat' then?" He raised an eyebrow so you continued.

"You stopped calling me brat and cadet a while ago…" You said carelessly, he chuckled slightly, that was the first time you'd ever heard Levi laugh, it kinda creeped you out.

"I guess I have…anyway," He began to take off his jacket and walk towards you.

"You need to keep it together…you hear me?" He dropped the heavy coat in your arms, it was so warm, you slipped it on and Levi held out a hand to you.

"Come on, I'll take you back to mine." You shook your head as he frowned.

"Not moving, this is my home." You muttered as he sighed obviously annoyed.

"You'll get….muddy, Tch. What if I take you to Hanji instead." He looked away as he turned up his nose, a small smile played on your lips, and soon it turned into a grin. You took his hand, surprising him a little as he helped you up.

"I'll come round yours then." Your H/c locks clung to your face as it stung with cold; wrapping the coat tighter around you Levi held the umbrella between you.

"Fine, It's just a little ways." He muttered as you both began to walk.

* * *

"Take your shoes off before you get in, I'm just going to put the heating on." You nodded as you shivered while taking your shoes and the jacket off, you must admit Levi's house was nice, clean with the smell of bleach which you disliked, even when you stayed before, as Levi disappeared into another room you slumped into his sofa. Your teeth chattered with cold as you rubbed your hand together.

"It'll get warmer." You heard Levi as he came from the room he was just in; he held a long nightshirt as he threw it in your face.

"Here wear that. It's old but it should be alright, and anyway why on Earth were you just sitting in the rain?" He sat down next to you as you shrugged your shoulders.

"I don't have anywhere to go anymore…Finnian was the only person I had." You said, a silence swept over the two of you as you held the shirt in your palms.

"It was my fault he died….I was stupid, naïve. Just because I was one of the most wanted assassins in Sina I thought I had the world in my hand, but…."

"You didn't." Levi finished as you nodded, hanging your head. You leaned so your face hit the armrest, you rubbed your palms together, and it wasn't getting warmer, not at all, your body was cold as ice. Levi sighed.

"Go to bed _, sleep this over. You know where the spare room is." You nodded as you stood up, yawning loudly and began to pad off up the hallway.

"I'm going to be doing paperwork ok?" You stopped and watched him as he got up and sat at his desk, you kept your eyes locked on him as he looked up.

"Well?" You snapped out of your daze as you looked towards the floor.

"H-how did you deal with it?" You asked in the silence as the fire crackled away quietly, Levi sighed once more and walked up to you, he put a hand on your shoulder.

"With my squad?" He asked as you nodded, you didn't want to bring up memories but you needed to know how to continue living, even before what had happened you'd even thought about kicking the bucket, you know, I'd be quick, who would want to live in a world like this anyway.

"Well, think of it like this," You looked towards Levi as he was deep in thought.

"Everyone that dies is the very meaning of the wings we signify." You looked at him oddly, not sure what he meant, Levi saw your confusion and elaborated.

"Basically, everyone that has died up until now, even my closest friends have helped me through this, I refuse to let my squad die in vain even more so the fact they willingly gave their lives to protect Eren proves that they wore those wings with pride, until the very end." Still making very little sense to you your eyes welled up.

"But that doesn't answer it, how do I deal with it? W-what can I do…Finnian died for nothing! It wasn't his fault, it was mine!" You looked towards Levi as tears threatened to fall, in a moment of sheer madness you wrapped your arms around him as he stumbled back slightly.

"What do I do if he died in vain, no, no if, he did." You cried.

"Now I'm alone…I c-can't go on." Levi roughly pulled you backwards and glared at you.

"_do not kill yourself over this. I mean it!" You sniffed loudly as your tears ceased for a moment.

"I…i…I don't know…..sorry." You wiped your tears on your sleeves and smiled weakly, tears still forming. Levi smiled barely noticeable, this time he hugged you, catching you off guard.

"You don't have to go through this alone you idiot." You nodded, the next thing he did shocked to however, he kissed you, your eyes widened a little before losing yourself in the moment as you felt his lips on yours.


	25. Chapter 25

You questioned whether it had actually happened? Did Levi kiss you? Or were you just being a nutcase? Either way you laid in bed, wide awake, Levi had gone to bed ages ago and you struggled to sleep, it had only been a second but your heart was racing half an hour later, the clock beside you glowed '01:40' in red numbers, you groaned quietly.

"God…Mother, Fin, what the hell do I do?" You rolled over as your eyes instantly widened, there he was. Ginning like a damn cat that'd just stolen a meal of a fish monger. You sat bolt upright as he sat on the window seal, it was Eleck.

"I know what you can do, _-chan." You growled and pounced on him, talking the boy to the floor.

"You killed him, didn't you Eleck?! Who di-mmmppph." He covered your mouth with a hand and laughed quietly.

"Let's take this elsewhere, shall we?" You bit your lower lip and nodded, he sat on the bed while you got changed out of your pyjamas in the walk in closet, as you walked out he held out his hand, you didn't want to go, but you couldn't risk waking Levi up if things got out of hand, so you took his hand and left though the window and into the night, whatever he wanted, whatever happens, you'd kill him tonight for sure.

* * *

You both walked around for a bit until you found a vaguely privet area, of course, there was never a fully deserted alleyway or dead end where thugs didn't hung out and people done other deeds of illegal goods this time at night, but you found an area and you both sat on a barrel, you hid the knife you'd picked out from under your bed before leaving Levi's in your cloak pocket,

"I thought you'd do something…ya know after I killed that dude." Eleck muttered sounding disappointed, running a hand through his hair, you raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You underestimate me." You chuckled as you crossed your legs and leaned back.

"No, you underestimate me." He smirked as he took out a paper wallet, you leaned forward, interested hoping it might be what you thought I'd be.

"I was going to give you this after but….I think this might actually fuel the fire." He grinned as he opened it a slow as he could, watching your face as it went from a scowl to somehow happy.

"My mother's killer?…" You breathed as he nodded, once it was opened he read a few things about the crime scene and evidence and such. As you'd suspected, it was someone from the underground hired to kill her, the reason unknown, not much evidence at the scene. He knew what you really wanted to see so smiling he handed a sealed photo to you, it was the killer.

"Try not to flip when you see…" He muttered as you tore the paper, the face you saw made you feel things, anger, sadness, stupidity you could never describe. You shook your head and stared at the picture.

"N-no…." Eleck shook his head and looked at the ground, grin fading and eyes going soft.

"This time I'm not joking _, I'd never joke about something like this…"

* * *

**{Two days later - Levi}**

"Where is she!" Levi stormed into Erwin's office as he slammed his fists into the wooden desk, not even flinching the blonde looked up, setting down his pen.

"Who Levi?"

"You know damn well who! _!" Erwin sighed as he pushed his paperwork to the side and leaned his chin on an open palm watch the annoyed corporal.

"A lot's happened Levi, she needs time alone."

"Two days! No one's even seen her, not at that bar, in her dorm, nowhere!" Erwin stood up and looked out the window, pondering what to do.

"I admit, this is very unlike her to hole up but I'm not going to send a search party."

"Why?!"

"Why? Levi, you've grown too close to her." The raven fell quiet.

"I'm not….it's just…she's been through, heck I don't know." Levi ruffled up his bangs and slumped into a chair.

'_I kissed _, why did I even do that?! Stupid girl getting into my stupid head._'

"Is it because of _that_?" Levi's breath caught, the fact was, that was exactly it, he nodded slowly.

"Keep in mind Levi, she holds grudges, and once she knows who you are…she'll break." Erwin turned back and saw Levi holding his head in his hands.

"I know…" He muttered.

"Watch your back." The blonde said as Levi stomped out of the office in a foul mood.

* * *

**{After opening the letter}**

"_N-no…." Eleck shook his head and looked at the ground, grin fading and eyes going soft._

_ "This time I'm not joking _, I'd never joke about something like this…" _

You cried. And you cried some more. All the stress, anger and sadness was too much for you, finding out who really killed your mother broke you, shattered your very being. Eleck just sat there eyes down cast as if the news had affected him to, you wanted to kill him, see blood spilt but you couldn't raise the blade, not yet. Slowly you wiped your eyes as stood up, all expression gone from your face, Eleck looked up, almost regretting what he'd done but he put the doubt in his mind away and followed you out that dead end alley.

"I'll have it done." You muttered as you both walked in the three o'clock light, only illuminated by the pale glow of the street lamps, no MPs around at all; the town was dormant in sleep.

"What?" He asked as you both stopped, about to part ways.

"I'll kill him…no, I'll kill them both." Eleck gulped, you were right, he had underestimated the most wanted criminal in all of Sina and the entire walls for that fact.

"_..."

"I just need some time alone…to get this rubbish in order and then…."

"You'll kill them." Nodding, you turned swiftly on your heel, leaving Eleck under the street lamp alone. You walked all the way back to the bar and forced open the door, you didn't care if the lock was broken anymore, Finnian wasn't exactly around to serve and you weren't going to take up his job anyhow. You went up towards your room and kicked the locked door in, grabbing your cloak, gun and knifes. Without even batting an eye, you left the bar in silence with a can of beer which you drank almost after you'd opened it.

"Josh!" You walked into an inn you hadn't been in for years situated near the underground black markets, the place was silent aside from the old man cleaning the bar floor, the man looked up as his ginger hair was messy and unkempt as when you'd always seen him.

"_? Wow. You've grown a ton!" You smiled weakly as you took out a couple of notes and handed it to him.

"I need a room; I doubt you heard about the guy that got shot the other day." He nodded.

"Well he was an…..acquaintance of mine and I crashed there a lot so yeah, I need like two days and then I'll leave." Josh nodded oblivious to your lies as he showed you to a messy room, the smell of wine and beer still fresh, a large red mark stained the wood as you turned your nose up at it. On second thoughts maybe it wasn't a bad Idea to crash at Fin's bar and risk getting 'caught' by Levi.

"Sorry, this is the only room I have. Every other one's taken." As Josh left the room you sighed and slumped onto the hard bed.

"Yep, Fin's place any day…" You muttered as you fell into a more then uncomfortable sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

You woke up the next morning on the floor, you groaned and got up, reading 10:43am on a clock that second arm was broken and continuously lapped between 20 and 25 seconds. This place was a dump, a dump where thugs hang out and crash if they were in trouble with the MPs. You skipped breakfast, you just stayed in your room thinking, thinking whether you had the guts to kill Erwin….to kill him and your mother's killer, to kill _Levi_.

Tears welled up as you gripped a knife in shaking hands, the tears fell, you felt so weak knowing the truth, the man who'd saved you from a pointless life was the one that'd caused it…and the ugly truth was, he knew all along, he saw you break and suffer, the hate that burned in your heart over the question. He ignored it all, he let you suffer alone.

"It h-has to b-be this way." You tried to convince yourself that there deaths would mean something, if you could kill them that is. Your hands shook as you held the blade to your other palm, dots of crimson marked your hand as you cried and smiled at the same time, you were losing your mind. You knew that, well aware if you continued to do nothing, the madness would consume you and you'd break your promise to Levi.

"He's g-going to get what he d-deserves….Levi's g-going to die."

* * *

** {Three days later} **

You stood in an alley way watching people pass by, first target was Erwin….get him out the way, nothing could stop you. You stuffed the knife into your pocket and walked straight into the HQ, people looked at you like you were a ghost or something, people asked where you'd been but you ignored them and kept walking, until you reached Erwin's office. You knocked once and then twice, hearing his voice you walked in, not answering the question of 'Who's there?'. Erwin looked up from his paperwork and looked you up and down like you'd aged 100 years.

"Commander." You saluted stiffly as the blonde stood up and loomed over you.

"Where have you been _?" He asked as your expression remained stoic, you reached for the knife with the hand behind your back, when you didn't answer he took a step closer.

"Cadet?" He asked.

"Commander, may I ask something?" He raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Who is Levi really?"

* * *

Erwin fell silent as his eyes darkened as he put a hand on your shoulder.

"What do you know _?" He asked as you showed no feeling, not even in your words.

"What do you know?" You pressed as Erwin leant on his desk.

"You want to know?" You nodded as the blonde folded his arms and locked his sky blue eyes on you, you needed to know, was Levi really your mother's killer.

"Ok, Levi was an assassin back at the underground and on the night of (MD/D) * I found out he had murdered a young mother at her home, people said they saw a child run from the scene, and you, _ you ran right past me that night, covered in blood while I was chasing Levi on foot." Your eyes watered as tears fell down your face without you knowing, you clutched the knife tighter in your palm as you hid it behind your back.

"Everything…you've _**LIED ABOUT EVERYTHING!**_" You were quick as you brought the knife to his throat, he didn't even look shocked by your actions, guess he knew you'd find out all along.

"Will killing really solve anything?" You went quiet for a second in fake thought, you then grinned, madly and started to laugh loudly as the knife shook in your grasp.

"I dunno commander; I'll try it and get back to you!" As you were about to slit his throat the door was kicked open as Mike ran towards you and tackled you to the ground, followed by Hanji who made sure Erwin was ok. You punched at nothing as your head slammed into the floor painfully which made you drop the knife as you clenched your jaw, with an arm around your neck Mike lifted you up as you kicked and thrashed.

"_**WHY'D YOU KEEP IT FROM ME?! YOU KNEW ALL ALONG! HE'S A KILLER! HE TOOK MY LIFE AWAY FROM ME!**_" You screeched as Mike only strengthened his lock as you chocked, Erwin stood in front of you with Hanji who was filling a needle with something, probably antithetic.

"If you found out I knew you'd try and kill Levi. I didn't want you to get hurt." You stopped struggling as tears filled your vision, you weren't going to cry, not now damnit! You shook your head violently as Hanji came towards you, your eyes widened as you elbowed Mike in the gut repeatedly making his grip loosen enough for you to struggle free.

"Hurt? What? So I wasn't _hurt_ when I saw my best friend engulfed in fire or when Finnian got shot in the face?!...Five years…_**FIVE YEARS ERWIN, I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THE HEARTLESS ASSASSIN THAT KILLED MY MOTHER! BUT ALL ALONG IT WAS RIGHT UNDER MY DAMN NOSE!**_" You screamed as you dashed out the door, Erwin stopped Hanji and Mike from chasing you.

"Let the child face her demons." He muttered as he watch you dash down the hall, on the brink of tears once more.

You ran and ran, you only had your gun on you as you gripped the cold metal of the handle, looking for the raven that cursed you to this life of murder and lies, as you swung into the street that Levi's house was on the practically kicked at his door, was he not in? Did he not hear you? You cursed as you walked away, but soon enough you saw Levi walking down a dark alley, you growled and followed him. After about five minutes he finally spoke.

"_...why are you here?" Levi turned around as he faced you, an almost sad expression on his face; you clicked your tongue as you took out your gun and pointed it blankly at him.

"To do something I should have done years ago." He sighed and walked up to you, slowly you placed a finger on the trigger, but one thing you couldn't count on was the shanking of your hand, why couldn't you pull the trigger? He was right in front of you; Levi slowly put a hand on your head, making you break.

"Let me expl-" You pushed his hand away and threw the gun aside as you grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into a wall.

"It's simple Levi, you're a killer...and you nee to die."


	27. True ending

Levi didn't say anything or do anything as you continued to punch and kick him in the dark dead end alley, the alley were you'd first met….where he'd taken you in.

"Why aren't you fighting back?!" You screamed but he ignored you, you wanted him to cower in fear, to beg for his life, why wasn't he doing anything? You were growing madder by the second, it was too much for you, your mind couldn't take the stress.

"Whywhywhywhywhy?!" Suddenly he caught your fist as he pushed you away from him, you locked eyes with him, no words were spoken but his eyes showed everything as your breathing became heavy, your eyes showed pure rage while Levi's only showed regret.

"I was an idiot back then….I was nothing more than a killer, you were right…I wish I'd never of done it." You glared as you tried to throw another punch but he caught the other fist, you didn't listen to him, his apologies fell on deaf ears, tears welled up but you blinked them back.

"But you killed her! _**WHY?! WHY DID YOU TAKE THE ONLY THING I LOVED AWAY FROM ME?! I WAS THERE!**_" You screeched as you stumbled backwards away from the man covered in bruises and his own blood, sweat covered your body, you couldn't breathe, your breath collected in front of you and wondered in the wind, a moment of silence none of you said anything.

"I….I don't know." He replied, pathetic. You clenched your teeth and ran towards him.

"You don't know?! _**EVEN I HAD A REASON FOR KILLING!**_ I've killed over 50 people! _**LEVI, AWNSER ME!**_" You punched him in the face as he went backwards into the wall.

"I don't want to fight you." He said sternly as he held your fist, the knuckles scraped and bleeding, you'd kicked and punched him for well over ten minutes, but he'd not even laid a hand on you, why? Why didn't he fight back? Why couldn't you pull the trigger on that gun? The raven got back up still holding your balled up hand and wiped the blood from his mouth and nose with his free arm.

"You're gonna have to fight me if you don't want to die!" You said as you fought out of his grasp and ran towards him again and punched him over and over, suddenly he grabbed both your arms and flipped you on to the wall, you flailed as you kicked him in the legs to let you go, but he only gripped you tighter.

"What do you want me to say?!" He yelled, startling you a little as you both locked gazed once more.

"Do you want me to say sorry? Obviously that's not enough for you is it?! Do you want me to agree, call myself a murderer?! _**BECAUSE I'VE ALREADY DONE THAT _! I. AM. A. KILLER.**_" You both fell silent as you tried to fathom what you'd just heard.

"I…I don't know….I don't ok! Five years I've been waiting for this! _**AND IT HAD TO BE YOU DIDN'T IT!**_" You stretched and managed to kick him in the chin and split it as he dropped you hard; you glared up at him as tears started to fall. Levi looked down at you and sighed.

"I was asked to kill her, no reason, just told." You stood up as you faced Levi; you looked at the floor as you tried to control your angered breathing. He saw you listening and continued.

"I was told to kill a woman by a man…I don't know who he was, just came up to me in a bar and handed me a load of cash."

"You did it for cash, you killed a human being for money…I know I killed people but…they were other murderers." You looked back up at him as tears fell from your face; he nodded and held his head in his hands as he leant against the wall, sliding down it and sitting on the floor. You went to kick him again but he caught your leg.

"Enough with the fighting ok? Just…just talk." You fell limply beside him as you cried, 'No.' You yelled at yourself. 'This man took everything away from you! Your mother and now….Finnian.' Levi stood up and limped away as you looked up, Levi wasn't going to run away, not now, he was too deep in this.

"I'm not done…" You said quietly, but he kept walking.

"I said…" You rose and grabbed the gun that had fallen to the side, the lock clicked loud as it rung in your ears; Levi froze, but didn't turn to look at you.

"I'm not done." You yelled as your hands began to shake again as you held the gun and slowly walked forward, your steps hesitant and unsure, as you wiped your tears with your free arm, you were going to kill this man, whatever the price for that may be.

"_...don't do this…don't shed more blood." You ignored him as you pushed the end of the gun against the back of his head, your hands still staking as the first of the rain fell, softly hitting your clothes and hair. You looked up at the sky as your tears and rain merged together, one single bullet held your fate, you hoped God could forgive you for what you were about to do, your tears continued to flow as you removed the gun from Levi's head and put it towards your own. Levi looked at you wide eyed as you smiled through the tears.

"_, What're you?" You laughed softly, thinking about the good times, and bad, all the deaths, this all would have never happened without this man, you wouldn't have ran from the scene, met Fin, become an assassin, get captured, and join Levi's squad….

"Thank you, Levi, you're an amazing man." You said as you pulled the trigger, as your body fell Levi froze, wide as his cold façade shattered in the rain as the gun clattered to the ground, the gun Finnian had given you on your birthday a few years back.

"N….no. _? _!" Levi ran to catch your falling body as he stared at your still smiling face, the tears dry, blood everywhere. He pulled your limp body close to him, in his embrace as his face turned back to the emotionless lance corporal of the Survey corps; he sniffed now and then holding back tears as he buried his face in your shoulder.

"Why?" He muttered into the wind, cradling your body, your blood seeping into his jacket and shirt.

"Why…you promised me…." Levi could hear footsteps at the end of the alleyway but he ignored them until he heard a dark laughed.

"Wow…I never would have expected this!" A certain boy in a dark green cloak said comically as Levi turned towards him, he slowly put your body to the floor and took off his jacket, partly covering you from the rain and stood up.

"Who are you?" Levi said as Eleck smirked.

"I'm….someone, you don't to know about me but I'm impressed, I finally get to meet my step mother's killer." Levi raised an eyebrow as his damp hair clung to his face.

"Step mother?" The boy laughed once more.

"Yes…I'm _'s step brother. She didn't know that of course, after her dad left he had an affair and so here I am." Eleck threw his arms out and chuckled some more, Levi grew angry and he threw himself at the clocked figure and slammed Eleck into the wall, revealing the boys ash blonde hair and sharp eyes, a daring grin on his face, Levi could hear voices and shoes nearby, no doubt the gun shot had attracted attention. The boy sighed loudly.

"Looks like I have to run…I'll tell dad she took her life." He punched Levi in the gut as the raven crumble to the floor, Eleck dashed down another pathway and into darkness, Levi went back to your body and stroked your hair away from your face as he left the first few tears fall, still holding his strong face but slowly falling into despair the more he looked at you.

"There down here Erwin!" He heard the voice of a woman he knew too well, the annoying Hanji, she came up with a smile which quickly faded once she saw your body.

"H-Hey…what happ-?"

"She killed herself _**DAMNIT**_!" Levi practically yelled as the others came into view, Erwin walked and stood beside Levi as he looked at your body.

"She's smiling." The blonde stated.

"She said thanks and then just…." He stood up roughly and pushed past anyone that got in his way, Hanji was about to go after him when she decided not to, he needed time alone, Hanji knew Levi had liked you for a while and this happening just broke him.

"You were a good soldier _." Erwin said as he nodded in respect as they covered your body and took it way.

* * *

Levi stomped towards his house, the tears finally falling as he reached his door, but something compelled him not to open it, stuffing the keys back inside his jacket he sat on the step and looked up at the sky, now turning dark as the first stars shone among the clouds, the rain clearing up.

"They're pretty aren't they?" Levi looked beside him; you sat on the step holding your gaze on the sky above you.

"_?" He asked unsure, you nodded and looked towards him, you smiled, still with blood on your face, he reached out to grab you but he grasped at nothing.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked, well aware you weren't really there and that he was probably going mad.

"I couldn't take it….will power only takes you so far with grief." You said as you both held each other's gaze; you smiled slightly as you stood up.

"I'll always be with you Levi, don't blame yourself for this, I made my choices and I lived a good life, a short one at that but, what're you gonna do?" You laughed slightly as you began to fade more, Levi stood up suddenly seeing you fade.

"Don't go!" He yelled as you turned towards him, tears falling anew.

"You won't be able to see me, but trust me; I'll be by your side Levi." You began to fade away as the raven made a blind attempt to grab you.

"Just answer me one question!" He said again as you nodded, slowly fading into white.

"Why did you thank me?" He somehow regretted the answer being bad or something but he had to know before you disappeared for his sight.

"Because I love you." You said as your voice wavered, more tears fell and you disappeared altogether, Levi looked at his shoes as he thumbled for the keys. He found himself smiling slightly at what had just happened, weather it was real or not didn't matter because deep down he knew he felt the same.

"You were misunderstood...i'm sorry." He muttered, before shutting the door behind him


	28. Alternate End

Levi didn't say anything or do anything as you continued to punch and kick him in the dark dead end alley, the alley were you'd first met….where he'd taken you in.  
"

Why aren't you fighting back?!" You screamed but he ignored you, you wanted him to cower in fear, to beg for his life, why wasn't he doing anything? You were growing madder by the second, it was too much for you, your mind couldn't take the stress.  
"

Whywhywhywhywhy?!" Suddenly he caught your fist as he pushed you away from him, you locked eyes with him, no words were spoken but his eyes showed everything as your breathing became heavy, your eyes showed pure rage while Levi's only showed regret.

"I was an idiot back then….I was nothing more than a killer, you were right…I wish I'd never of done it." You glared as you tried to throw another punch but he caught the other fist, you didn't listen to him, his apologies fell on deaf ears, tears welled up but you blinked them back.

"But you killed her! **WHY?! WHY DID YOU TAKE THE ONLY THING I LOVED AWAY FROM ME?! I WAS THERE!"** You screeched as you stumbled backwards away from the man covered in bruises and his own blood, sweat covered your body, you couldn't breathe, your breath collected in front of you and wondered in the wind, a moment of silence none of you said anything.

"I….I don't know." He replied, pathetic. You clenched your teeth and ran towards him.

"You don't know?! **EVEN I HAD A REASON FOR KILLING! **I've killed over 50 people! **LEVI, AWNSER ME!** **"**You punched him in the face as he went backwards into the wall.

"I don't want to fight you." He said sternly as he held your fist, the knuckles scraped and bleeding, you'd kicked and punched him for well over ten minutes, but he'd not even laid a hand on you, why? Why didn't he fight back? Why couldn't you pull the trigger on that gun? The raven got back up still holding your balled up hand and wiped the blood from his mouth and nose with his free arm.

"You're gonna have to fight me if you don't want to die!" You said as you fought out of his grasp and ran towards him again and punched him over and over, suddenly he grabbed both your arms and flipped you on to the wall, you flailed as you kicked him in the legs to let you go, but he only gripped you tighter.

"What do you want me to say?!" He yelled, startling you a little as you both locked gazed once more.

"Do you want me to say sorry? Obviously that's not enough for you is it?! Do you want me to agree, call myself a murderer?! **BECAUSE I'VE ALREADY DONE THAT! I. AM. A. KILLER."**

You both fell silent as you tried to fathom what you'd just heard.

"I…I don't know….I don't ok! Five years I've been waiting for this! **AND IT HAD TO BE YOU DIDN'T IT!**" You stretched and managed to kick him in the chin and split it as he dropped you hard; you glared up at him as tears started to fall. Levi looked down at you and sighed.

"I was asked to kill her, no reason, just told." You stood up as you faced Levi; you looked at the floor as you tried to control your angered breathing. He saw you listening and continued.

"I was told to kill a woman by a man…I don't know who he was, just came up to me in a bar and handed me a load of cash."

"You did it for cash?, you killed a human being for money…I know I killed people but…they were other murderers." You looked back up at him as tears fell from your face; he nodded and held his head in his hands as he leant against the wall, sliding down it and sitting on the floor. You went to kick him again but he caught your leg.

"Enough with the fighting ok? Just…just talk." You fell limply beside him as you cried, 'No.' You yelled at yourself. 'This man took everything away from you! Your mother and now….Finnian.' Levi stood up and limped away as you looked up, Levi wasn't going to run away, not now, he was too deep in this.

"I'm not done…" You said quietly, but he kept walking.

"I said…" You rose and grabbed the gun that had fallen to the side, the lock clicked loud as it rung in your ears; Levi froze, but didn't turn to look at you.

"I'm not done." You yelled as your hands began to shake again as you held the gun and slowly walked forward, your steps hesitant and unsure, as you wiped your tears with your free arm, you were going to kill this man, whatever the price for that may be.

"_...don't do this…don't shed more blood." You ignored him as you pushed the end of the gun against the back of his head, your hands still staking as the first of the rain fell, softly hitting your clothes and hair. You looked up at the sky as your tears and rain merged together, one single bullet held your fate, you hoped God could forgive you for what you were about to do, you tried to pull the trigger but your finger was like stone, your breathing hitched, why can't you kill him, you swore you'd avenge your mother, Levi slowly turned and gripped the end of the gun, you started to cry again as he slowly removed from your grip and threw it far away. You let out more sobs as he held you in his embrace.

"I didn't mean for this…" He muttered as you cried more as you fells to your knees, the rain coming down hard now as Levi hugged you, his body warmth stopping you from freezing as your body shook with tears.

"I thought I could do it…." You sobbed as Levi held you in his arms, both of you getting wet as a storm began to start, harsh wind brushing past you. Levi chuckled softly.

"You did, you beat the hell out of me….I think that in itself is justice alone ." You smiled weakly, all anger from the past hour drained away into a dull regret.

"Let's start over." Levi murmured, you nodded.

"Everything that's happened up to now, it was just a _misunderstanding_." With that he captured your lips as the rain died down, the sun cutting through the clouds.

**{END} Sorry the ending on this is a bit cliche... '_He captured your lips'_? what was i thinking XD**


End file.
